Million Dollar Bachelor
by forsaken2003
Summary: William Pratt is a successful author of books about adventures of a vampire named Spike. He has decided that he needs something more in his life so he has decided to invite three strangers into his home hoping to find the person he has been looking for.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Million Dollar Bachelor 1/Epilogue  
>Author: Forsaken2003<br>Pairing: William/Xander, William/Lindsey, William/Gunn  
>Rating: R<br>Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
>Comments: Always welcomed!<br>Summary: William Pratt is a successful author of books about adventures of a vampire named Spike. He has decided that he needs something more in his life so he has decided to invite three strangers into his home hoping to find the person he has been looking for.  
>WarningsSpoilers: Human Verse and a rip off of reality show The Bachelor  
>Beta'd by: Whichclothes<p>

**Part One **

William Pratt tried to appear interested in the party that was going on. After all it was for him. The second installment of his on-going series of novels had just been released and already sold over half a million copies, in America alone. The series was about a vampire named Spike. The vampire was over one hundred years old and he had many adventures over the centuries. This new book was named _New Century New Adventures;_ the first book named _There's a New Vampire to Fear_.

His publicist Rupert Giles came up to him, a champagne glass in one hand. "William, my boy! I knew you could do it."

"Vampires seem to be popular right now, don't they?" William said with a smile. "If there are more adventures of Spike I hope they will be as popular."

"Non-sense. You ended it on a cliffhanger. They will eat up another book to find out how Spike will find a way to save his beloved Drusilla," Rupert whispered, not wanting to chance giving away the end. "Besides, everyone enjoys rooting for the bad guy once in a while," Giles said and slapped William on the back. "Now where is that handsome man you've been seen with the last few weeks? I've wanted to meet him. Wesley isn't it?"

William frowned, "Wesley decided to go back to England. He didn't like LA. It isn't the safest place."

"Oh, well, I am sorry to hear that," Giles replied. "But I am sure you will find someone else."

"Yeah, right," William muttered and accepted a glass of champagne for himself when a waiter walked by. "You would think that being some big shot writer with more money than I know what to do with I'd have more people take an interest in me. But no one does. Except my fans, of course. People who are in love with Spike and that's all they see in me."

"Perhaps you should put a personal ad in the newspaper then?" Rupert said jokingly before he waved to a critic and left William to talk to her.

William raised an eyebrow. A personal ad? He had never considered that before. A smile formed on William's lips. A personal ad wasn't daring enough. William liked to think big and he had just the idea for it.

The next afternoon William sat in his office tapping his fingers on his desk. He was mulling over his plan to go to the local news station and announce that he was interested in finding 'the one' and that he there would be an email address for anyone interested to send William a description and a short bio of themselves. He then would look through them personally and the top three he found the most interesting would be invited to spend a weekend at his home.

"You're thinking awfully hard, Will," Liam came in, carrying a tray of tea. "Are you thinking about new adventures for Spike?"

"What?" William asked, startled. "No." He accepted the cup and took a small sip. "I'm thinking of a new adventure for myself."

Liam looked worried. William wasn't really a daring kind of guy.

William ran his hand through his honey brown locks. "What would you say if I told you I am thinking of placing a personal ad? Not only a personal ad but going to the media. I'll invite three of the participants to stay here with me for a weekend."

Liam looked worried. "Are you sure that's a good idea, Will? I mean, what if they try stealing something?"

William waved a dismissal of that thought. "Come on, you have to admit it sounds like fun."

Actually to Liam it didn't sound like fun at all. "Is there a specific type of man you are looking for?" Liam asked. "You know Buffy still wants to set you up with her friend Riley."

"I appreciate Buffy's help but I'm not really interested in someone who's a cop. They work ungodly hours and I don't want to worry about a call saying he was killed in the line of fire. If I want that type of life, I write a book about it," William explained. "And no specific type. Anyone who sounds interesting."

"Well, if this is something you really want to do then I'd have to say you should do it." Liam stated. "I just hope you know what you're getting yourself into." He looked worried but knew once William put his mind on something there was no way of talking him out of it. "Just let me and Buffy know when this will be happening so we can make sure the guestrooms are set up and the kitchen stocked." Liam and William shared a smile and he left William to make the call.

Xander sighed as he stretched out on his couch. He had just gotten finished working a twelve hour shift building a new high school. Now all he wanted to do was chill on the couch with, Sparky and watch the boob tube. Sparky had jumped on Xander as soon as he lay down, demanding attention. Absentmindedly Xander scratched behind Sparky's ear as he channel surfed.

Sparky was a mutt. Xander had gone to the animal shelter looking for a roommate and found him. When Xander saw the condition Sparky was in he got physically sick. He had been told that Sparky had been used in dog fights before he was rescued. He was missing his back left leg and his right eye. When the dog fight ring had been found it was discovered that Sparky was too friendly to be a real fighter so his previous owners would beat him to try and toughen him up. Xander found he had something in common with Sparky and they instantly bonded. That was three years ago.

Xander finally came across the news and was about to change the channel when an incredibly hot looking man with the most amazing blue eyes appeared on the screen. Instantly Xander turned up the volume to see why this guy was on the news.

"My name is William Pratt. I am an author of the popular acclaimed vampire books, There's a New Vampire to Fear and New Century New Adventures." William said.

Xander could see multiple cameras flashes; whatever this guy had to say it was big.

"But I am not here to promote my books. I am not here for Spike but for myself," William continued. "While writing these books I have come to realize that my life isn't complete. I want someone to share my life with. So that is why I have decided that I want to have a contest of sorts." There were murmurs of confusion. "I am going to hold my very own bachelor contest, except this will not be for the entertainment for the pubic but for myself and hopefully my future partner only."

"What type of girl are you looking for?" "How many people will be chosen?" "How will you choose?" Questions were shouted out.

"I will not be looking for women. I am gay so of course I will be looking for men only. I will choose three; those three will be sent an invitation to spend a week at my home. For legal reasons they will not be able to give the location. As for how, I'd like the participants to tell me a little about themselves. I'm not going to base my decision off their looks but off out compatibility," William answered all the questions.

"How do we know this isn't some scam to endorse your new book further?" a man yelled.

William looked somewhat annoyed but answered the question. "I have no interest in promoting my book. My personal life has nothing to do with that. If anyone out there believes that is the only reason I am putting myself out like this then don't contact me, it will be a waste of our time."

Sparky whimpered when Xander stopped petting him. "Sorry, boy," Xander said and began petting his furry friend. "You have to admit this is… interesting," he said.

"So if anyone is interested in this… experiment I guess I'll call it please email me at Will_." William said. "I hope to meet a few of you soon. Thank you." More questions were thrown out but William ignored them.

Xander was able to rustle Sparky off of him so he could grab a piece of paper and pen. Quickly he wrote down the address before he forgot it. He looked up when Sparky was making a growly whining sound. "Sorry, bud. But this is a chance of a life time! I mean what if he is the one? It's not every day a guy announces he is looking for a… boyfriend? Lover? This might be the guy that you approve of, you know. Just think if you had another person to dote on your every demand."

Sparky's tail began to wag and his tongue hung out from the side of his mouth. Another human who he could trust and you would sneak him treats! He barked as if asking Xander what was taking him so long to write an email.

"I'm going, I'm going!" Xander laughed and began to type out a short bio. No reason to give everything away before possibly meeting the man, right?


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Million Dollar Bachelor 2/Epilogue  
>Author: Forsaken2003<br>Pairing: William/Xander, William/Lindsey, William/Gunn  
>Rating: R<br>Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
>Comments: Always welcomed!<br>Summary: William Pratt is a successful author of books about adventures of a vampire named Spike. He has decided that he needs something more in his life so he has decided to invite three strangers into his home hoping to find the person he has been looking for.  
>WarningsSpoilers: Human Verse and a rip off of reality show The Bachelor  
>Beta'd by: Whichclothes<p>

**Part Two**

Within days after his press release William was bombarded with hundreds of replies. He answered over half of them saying thank you for your reply but that William didn't find them compatible. These men were out of the running simply because all they sent him was their name, phone number and address along with a picture of their cocks. Now of course they were nice looking enough but that was not what he asked for.

Another number of people he felt didn't even deserve an elimination email when all they asked was how much money he had and how much property he owned. They didn't even try pretending to be interested in him, which was probably a good thing. William didn't waste his time on anyone!

As of right now there were only two men that had caught his attention. The first one's name was Lindsey McDonald thirty-five years old. He was a lawyer at the biggest law firm in Los Angeles, Wolfram and Hart. He was originally from Texas and he moved to LA about ten years ago after getting his law degree. He had moved to LA in the pursuit of starting a musical career, but quickly found that he decided to go with his education and become a lawyer. Of course he still preformed in cafes from time to time and hoped that maybe William would like to hear him play one day.

The next one was a man named Charles Gunn; he preferred to be called by his last name though. He was twenty-eight years old with his own pawn shop. The first thing he stated was that he was black. If William had a problem with that he didn't want to waste any time. William liked that. Charles was straight forward and didn't beat around the bush. He was born and raised on the bad side of the city with his mother and younger sister. His father had taken off when he was four leaving him to be the "man" of the family.

They both sounded like great men now if only William could find one more! He clicked open one last email request.

_Hi, my name is Alexander Harris but my nickname is Xander. But you can call me either. I'm twenty-six years old and I'm in construction, I do electrical work. I love cooking though. I make a mean chicken parmesan with white rice._

_Anyway I was born in Sunnydale, California. After high school I decided to do a trip across the States but my car broke down in LA. I was able to find a job in construction and found out I was really good at it and the crew liked me so I decided to stay. _

_I have a dog named Sparky. I adopted him three years ago and he is now six or seven. His last owners abused him and he has had permanent damage done to him. Before you think I am trying to win a pity spot in this I'm not. Sparky and I have never been apart for a night before, he is still a little skittish after all this time and he would need to come with me. He is shy but he can sense good people and will eventually warm up to them. If that is a problem I understand it is your home with your rules but I can't leave him. It may sound funny but he is my family. I nursed him back to health after I adopted him. The animal shelter did what they could for him but they don't have the funds to pay complete vet services._

_Anyways I've probably blabbered on long enough so I will end this. If you don't pick me I wish you the best in your search for love._

_Xander_

William sat back and thought about it. Xander seemed unique. A construction worker. They were always good looking. Hells, every time there was road construction or construction workers working on a house William would slow down to check them out. "A construction worker, a lawyer and a store owner," he said with a smile. William found his top three! Quickly William started a new email and messaged all of them telling them they were invited to stay with him the weekend of the Fourth of July, two weeks from today. He gave them his address and instructed them to bring the email with them to confirm they were his choices. He sent it off.

His guests would arrive on the Fourth of July which landed on a Friday this year. William would plan a barbeque for supper, Buffy would make multiple different kinds of salads and then later that night they would all watch the fireworks. It sounded like a wonderful plan for the first night together.

"Xander, are you sure about this?" Jesse asked before taking a bite out of the double cheeseburger that Xander had made for lunch. "I mean you've never even heard of this guy!"

"I've heard of him," Xander admitted. "I've just never read his books. Besides I haven't received an email so he most likely passed me over."

Sparky let out a low whimper and placed his head onto his paws.

"Come on, bud." Xander rubbed Sparky's head. "His loss."

"What if he did pick you though?" Jesse pressed on. "A week with two other guys? Sounds like some sort of freaky orgy to me."

Xander and Sparky both snorted at that. "You know I'm not into orgies."

"Fine, fine no orgies. But how are you supposed to really get to know someone in only a week with two other guys hoarding the attention?" Jesse asked.

"Look, I don't know. I've never done anything like this before. There was just something about him." Xander shrugged. "But like I said, he's probably already picked the guys and it's over with. The next time I see him will most likely be in the newspaper with his new guy."

Just then a loud beep came from his computer. Xander had forgotten to log out of his MSN account, which had just let him know he had a new email. He walked over to his computer to check what it was. Maybe he won a million dollars!

"Ten bucks says it is rich boy," Jesse said. He tore a piece of his hamburger off and tossed it to Sparky who was pretending to look like he was so hard done by and that Xander never gave him treats.

"Bet on," Xander said and opened his Hotmail page. His jaw dropped open. The senders name was William Pratt and the subject was "I hope to see you soon." "What the fuck?"

Jesse looked up from Sparky. He'd remembered when Xander first adopted him both Jesse and Sparky were wary of each other and it took some warming up on both their parts but soon they were almost as best buds as they were with Xander. "What?"

Xander swirled around in his chair. "I got a reply from him."

"Really?" Jesse asked. "I guess you owe me ten bucks."

_Thank you for replying to my request. You sound like a very interesting person and I would like to get to know you better. I hope you will accept my invitation to stay with me in my home over the week of the Fourth of July._

_As for Sparky, I am not used to having pets in my house but if that is how I can get you here he is more than welcome to come and stay the week as well. All I ask is that he stays off the furniture. _

_I look forward to meeting you in a week. Here is my address I am placing my trust you not to give this out. I am a private man of sorts and would prefer not to have strangers coming to my door._

_#39 5855 Beverly Hills, CA_

_William._

Jesse scrunched up his face. "He sounds like he'd be some proper jackass."

"Maybe he is just a polite person," Xander said with a shrug. He then grinned. "He actually picked me!"

"Well he would be stupid not to," Jesse replied with a smile. "Now, where does he live?"

Xander shook his head as he pulled a ten dollar bill from his wallet. "Nope. Sorry, strict instructions that I do not give it out. I'm not going to start our relationship with a lie."

"Relationship?" Jesse said with a snort. "All right, whatever you say. So you have a week. What are you going to do?"

A grin spread over Xander's face. "I think a stop at the bookstore is in order."

"Why?" Jesse said with a slight whine. He was more of a movie guy.

"Well if I want to know William I should know his work," Xander explained and grabbed his jacket. "Come on, there's a book store a couple blocks away."

Jesse thought quickly. "You know what? I think you'd best go on without me. I think your cooking gave me food poisoning. Like salmonella." Jesse inched towards the door.

Xander scowled at Jesse. "There is nothing wrong with my food, you asshole," he huffed. "Fine me and Sparky will go for a walk then."

"Great, Sparky will love that!" Jesse said with a smile. "Catch you guys later!" And Jesse was out the door.

Sparky snorted, stood and walked over to his leash. He was not one to turn down a walk! While _he_ walked Xander to the bookstore Sparky wondered if Xander hooked up with this rich guy whether that meant he'd be lavished with treats. Maybe he'd even have his own room! Nah, he preferred sharing one with Xander. Even if he was a snorer and hogged the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Million Dollar Bachelor 3/Epilogue  
>Author: Forsaken2003<br>Pairing: William/Xander, William/Lindsey, William/Gunn  
>Rating: R<br>Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
>Comments: Always welcomed!<br>Summary: William Pratt is a successful author of books about adventures of a vampire named Spike. He has decided that he needs something more in his life so he has decided to invite three strangers into his home hoping to find the person he has been looking for.  
>WarningsSpoilers: Human Verse and a rip off of reality show The Bachelor  
>Beta'd by: Whichclothes<p>

**Part Three**

A week later Xander was wondering if he was making a stupid mistake. What if he was just wasting his time? What if William thought he was boring? Xander was almost ready to unpack and forget it but he couldn't help the small hope that William would like him and he liked William? Could he really miss out on that because of a few doubts? Maybe in the end they could at least part as friends. With a nod and a deep breath Xander picked up his suitcase and Sparky's leash and they headed out the door.

They walked out to Xander's truck which was just recently washed and all the garbage thrown out. He opened the truck door and waited patiently as Sparky jumped up. It always took him a few tries but he'd do it. "Let's go!"

William was pacing, wondering if he was making a stupid mistake. Allowing three strange men into his home? Was he insane? He was about to call Liam and tell him the whole thing was off when the doorbell rang. William groaned before straightening himself up and made his way to the door. He could do this.

With a deep breath William opened the door and was greeted by a handsome black man. "You must be Charles," William said with a smile.

"Gunn," Gunn reminded up with a smile. "It's nice to meet you, Will."

"Same, please come in." William allowed Gunn to walk in. "You're the first one so we should be expecting the others shortly.

Gunn chuckled. "You're actually that polite?"

William frowned. "I'm sorry?"

"Dang, I didn't mean to insult you. I just meant I didn't think you were actually that polite," Gunn tried to explain, looking sheepish.

"Oh. No, I'm not usually _this_ polite it's just first impressions and all."

Gunn smacked William on the back. "Dude, just be yourself. We've only got a week. I'm sure I can speak for the others and say we want to get to know the real you."

William laughed. "Thanks for the advice." He led Gunn out to the patio. "Would you like a drink?"

"I'll take a beer if you've got. Any kind is fine by me," Gunn said as he lay down on a lawn chair. This would be a great life. William was handsome and nice. Shockingly nice for a rich white dude!

William called Liam and asked him to bring out two beers. "Damn! You've got a butler too?" Gunn asked.

"Yeah, though I'm mostly showing off right now." William laughed. "Feel free to get anything from the kitchen. It's fully stocked."

Liam came out carrying two beers. "Will, you have another guest. Lindsey MacDonald."

A man with longish brown hair walked past Liam almost knocking the beers out of his hands. "William! It's so nice to finally meet you," Lindsey said, pulling William into a hug and giving him a peck on the cheek.

Gunn sat there wondering if he should have done that. But that wasn't his style; he didn't kiss someone he didn't know. He smiled at Liam in thanks for the beer.

"Lindsey, I am glad you could make it," William said with a bright smile. "I'd like you to meet Charles Gunn. He prefers to be called Gunn, though."

"Nice to meet you, man." Gunn said with a fake smile. Something was off about Lindsey.

Lindsey nodded but didn't say a word to Gunn. He guided William to the table and they sat down beside each other. "Wow, I've got to say you are much better looking in person! I didn't even think that was possible."

William blushed. "Thank you."

"So where's this other guy you picked out?" Lindsey asked looking around. He checked over Gunn. He wasn't much of a threat to Lindsey. The bald look was not sexy.

"He should be here shortly," William replied. "I hope you brought your swimming trunks. It's supposed to be hot and sunny all day."

Lindsey ran his hand over William's arm. "I can't wait to see you without your shirt on."

Gunn had to stop himself from gagging. "I didn't. I'm not much of a swimmer."

"Oh," William said with a frown. "We don't have to be in the pool."

"I'm sure Charles wouldn't mind staying poolside while we have some fun," Lindsey purred.

This time Gunn couldn't stop the shudder that went through his body. "I'm not one to ruin a good time. As long as Will spends sometime with me." He gave William his most dashing smile. Fuck if the other guy was anything like Lindsey Gunn might have to kill himself. "When's this other guy getting here?" he wanted to size up his competition.

"Right now," Xander said. He startled them all by coming from the side of the house.

William's mouth dropped open. Xander was gorgeous. All of them were but there was something more to him. He stood, leaving Lindsey's side, not seeing the scowl on his face or hearing a chuckle come from Gunn. "Xander, it's nice that you could join us." William met them half way. He looked down to see Sparky half hiding behind Xander. "And this must be Sparky."

"Yeah, sorry he's a little shy," Xander said and patted Sparky's head. "It's nice to finally meet you, William."

"Will, please," William said with a smile. "Come, we were just getting to know each other."

Gunn stood and made his way over to Xander. He was a little caught off by Sparky and his missing eye and leg but that didn't stop him from introducing himself to Xander. After all, a guy would take in a mangled dog couldn't be all bad right? "Hey, I'm Charles Gunn. Call me Gunn, though." He held out his hand.

Xander accepted the hand. "Only if you call me Xander. And this shy little guy here is Sparky."

Lindsey decided to join them only to hide behind William's slight form. "Jesus, are you sure that thing is even alive?"

Sparky let out a low whimpery growl. He already didn't like Lindsey.

"There is nothing wrong with him," Xander said with a growl. He turned to William. "Do you think I could go get him some water, though? It's pretty hot out here."

"Of course," William pointed to the patio door. "It leads right into the kitchen."

Xander smiled and tied Sparky's leash onto a table leg. "Now you behave, or no treat tonight!" Sparky pulled the big puppy dog eye routine out, which made everyone but Lindsey laugh. While Xander wandered into the house William and Gunn tried giving Sparky attention but he just crawled under the table.

"It's all right, little one," William said in a soft voice. "I'm shy around new people too."

"You seem to be doing pretty good right now," Gunn said encouragingly.

Xander walked into the kitchen a backpack over his shoulder. He saw a young girl maybe twenty-five with her head in the refrigerator grumbling to herself. Xander coughed and she jumped up. "Geez, sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

"No, sorry I wasn't expecting anyone to come in here," Buffy said. "Is there something Liam or I can get you?"

"Oh no, I was just hoping to get Sparky some water," Xander explained and pulled a blue water dish out from the pack.

Buffy smiled. "Sure! Do you think I could meet him later? I love animals!"

Xander couldn't help but smile back. "Yeah, but if he's shy don't take offence to it."

Lindsey suddenly came in with a scowl. "What the hell does it take to get a drink? Do you want Will's guests to die of dehydration?" he said dramatically.

"I'm sorry, Liam didn't tell me you asked for something," Buffy said. "What can I get you? A beer? Lemonade? We have bottled water."

"We?" Lindsey said with a snort. "What I want is a paralyzer. Now!" He then turned and walked back out.

"Well isn't he a ray of sunshine?" Xander asked sarcastically. He filled Sparky's dog dish.

Buffy nodded with a frown. "Could I bring you anything?"

"I'd love lemonade if it's no trouble. Or I could come back and get it," Xander hurriedly said.

"I'll bring it to you when I bring Lindsey his drink," Buffy replied with a smile. "Now get back out there. You're wasting time with me when you should be with Will." She then proceeded to shoo Xander out carefully so he didn't spill any water. Buffy decided she liked Xander.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Million Dollar Bachelor 4/Epilogue  
>Author: Forsaken2003<br>Pairing: William/Xander, William/Lindsey, William/Gunn  
>Rating: R<br>Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
>Comments: Always welcomed!<br>Summary: William Pratt is a successful author of books about adventures of a vampire named Spike. He has decided that he needs something more in his life so he has decided to invite three strangers into his home hoping to find the person he has been looking for.  
>WarningsSpoilers: Human Verse and a rip off of reality show The Bachelor  
>Beta'd by: Whichclothes<p>

**Part Four**

When Xander returned to the others, everyone sat around a patio table. Sparky raised his head when he saw Xander come out with the water dish. "Here you go, bud." Xander set the dish down beside the vacant chair before taking it. "This place is amazing, Will."

"Thank you." William smiled and looked a little uncomfortable. "I'm sure you all thought I'd have this sort of planned out but to be honest I don't," he confessed. "I would like to spend some time with each of you alone."

"Sounds good to me," Gunn replied and took a sip of his beer. "Have you ever been to the batting cages?"

William shook his head. "I've never even been to a baseball game."

Both Gunn and Xander looked shocked while Lindsey looked bored. "You've never been to a game?" Gunn asked. "That's settled, I'm going to take you to the batting cages."

"Sounds like a date to me," William said with a grin. He turned to Lindsey who was quiet. "What about you, Lindsey? Do you enjoy baseball?"

Lindsey scrunched up his nose. "No, actually I prefer hunting."

"Hunting?" William asked. "Do you hunt a lot?"

"At least three times a year. I get six weeks of vacation every year so I go back to Texas visit the family and do some shooting," Lindsey explained. "LA has a pretty decent shooting range. Not like the real thing though. Maybe we could go. I'd love to teach you," he said as he held William's hand. "They even let you shoot rifles there."

Gunn and Xander silently agreed with each other that Lindsey was way too clingy.

"Well…" William thought about the offer. "I wouldn't mind learning but I don't think I'd like to actually hunt."

"As soon as you get a feel for it you'll love it," Lindsey promised.

William nodded but wasn't so sure. "What about you, Xander? What would you like to do?"

Everyone stared at Xander waiting for his answer and he squirmed in discomfort. "Well…maybe we could cook. I'd love to teach you to make homemade pizza. We could go buy the fresh ingredients early in the day."

William's face lit up. "That sounds like a fantastic idea." He didn't normally cook due to the fact that he couldn't.

"Umm…" Gunn interrupted. "That'll be for dinner right?" he asked hopefully.

Lindsey though that was a stupid idea. Out of anything they could do Xander picks shopping and cooking? That's manly! "So who gets you first?" he asked. "I could make a call and we can have the entire shooting range to ourselves."

"If that's available we could do that tomorrow," William said. "If it's all right with Gunn and Xander."

"Whatever you say," Gunn said. "I'm sure me and Xander can find something to do to occupy our time."

"Yeah. Besides, the shooting range sounds fun," Xander lied. Actually it sounded dangerous but it was William's and Lindsey's date so he would stay out of it.

William beamed; they had a plan. "Great, now that we've settled that, I've planned a barbeque. I know you Americans love celebrating the Fourth of July. Also we have the best view for the fireworks if you're interested."

"Steak on the barbeque, a man after my heart," Lindsey said with a big grin.

Sparky heard the word steak and came out of his hiding spot. He looked up at Xander. Sparky loved his steak. Xander ruffled Sparky's ears in a silent promise that he would share. Xander was so whipped.

Before supper William and Liam showed the others to their rooms; their suitcases were waiting for them. Gunn's room was closest to William's, then Lindsey and Xander. It made sense to place them in the order that they came; it helped Liam keep track.

The rooms were a fair size, much bigger than Xander's room in his apartment. "Wow, this is amazing."

"I'm glad you like it," William said with a smile. "So I'll let you all get settled and I will meet you back outside in a little while. I need to speak with Liam and Buffy."

Xander looked around his room. There was no bathroom attached to the room which was fine, Xander just hoped that he wouldn't be fighting with the others to use one. Contrary to what some people thought men did sometimes take their time in the bathroom.

He began putting his clothes away while Sparky sniffed the place out. Xander usually let Sparky sleep on the bed with him but William had said he'd prefer him to stay off the furniture so Xander had brought a big fluffy blanket for him to sleep on.

William seemed like a really nice guy, sweet really. Xander could see himself falling for him. Hopefully William felt the same way. Xander thought about Lindsey and Gunn. Both were very good looking and Gunn seemed very nice while Lindsey seemed…not so much. But first impressions could be deceiving. Maybe Lindsey was just nervous. It didn't matter, the choice was William's and Xander wouldn't speak badly about Lindsey.

"Well, boy this is home for the next week," Xander said excitedly. He went over to Sparky. "Hopefully you'll warm up to them soon."

Gunn decided on a quick shower. When he walked into the bathroom to see the size of shower he couldn't resist. As he soaped up he thought about what he was doing here. Because of this little adventure he had closed down his shop, which meant he was losing money. But on the other hand what if William was the one? There was no way Gunn could pass up that opportunity.

William. Gunn couldn't forget how amazing his eyes were. He was always a sucker for blue eyes. The accent didn't hurt either. Gunn was jealous that Lindsey got William to himself first. He couldn't help but think it should have been him since he was the first one to arrive, but knew that he was being more than just a little petty. What he needed to do was forget about the competition and just focus on William. Xander seemed nice enough and maybe they could become friends but William was the reason he was here.

With a nodded to himself Gunn finished soaping up and rinsing off. He didn't want to keep William waiting. Also he wanted a guaranteed seat beside William.

Once Lindsey was left to himself he ignored unpacking, he could do that later. He wanted to check the house out. It wasn't nearly as big as he was hoping for. There didn't seem to be anything of real value either. What was the point of having all this money if William wasn't going to spend it? Lindsey would fix that, though.

He pulled out his laptop; Lindsey wanted to see if he could find out any information on Xander or Gunn. Something that could incriminate them and William would toss them out. Xander was very attractive though he doubted either Xander nor Gunn were as successful as he was. Lindsey logged into his account at Wolfram and Hart. People thought they were just the biggest law firm in Los Angeles, but they had multiple firms all over the world. Toronto, Paris, Manchester, Frankfurt to name just a few. Lindsey would be able to find out anything and everything on Gunn and Xander.

Lindsey decided to check out Gunn first; no doubt he was in some sort of gang. In minutes he had Gunn's entire life story, when he was born, what hospital, his parents' names. He was slightly disappointed to find out that Gunn was not in any gangs. But a smile crept over his scruffy face when he saw that Charles Gunn had a juvenile record. When he was fifteen Gunn was arrested for stealing. He was only given a slap on the wrist because it was his first offence but did have to do some community service. Who knew what else Gunn had done since then only to not get caught? It wouldn't surprise Lindsey if Gunn had killed someone.

Now onto Xander, Lindsey was sure he had no record. Xander might be a good looking guy, one that he would even consider having a tumble in the hay with but he was boring. Construction work, which would explain the dark tan and toned body. Xander was born in some small town that Lindsey never heard of.

There was a long list of hospital visits, with broken arms and ribs, sprained ankles, more than a few contusions and a couple concussions. Obviously Mr. Harris liked to keep his kid in line; no doubt he was an alcoholic. Lindsey shrugged, not much of a sob story; there were tons of kids being abused in the world. But it probably explained why Xander would get such a hideous looking dog. The damn thing gave Lindsey the creeps. Maybe he could convince William to make it sleep outside. No doubt it had some sort of disease at the very least fleas.

Tomorrow he would have William to himself. Now all he had to do was figure out a way to bring up the fact that Gunn was a criminal. When William found out he would kick Gunn to the curb and then all Lindsey had to do was worry about Xander. But Xander didn't hold a candle to Lindsey. Lindsey would have William and his money.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Million Dollar Bachelor 5/Epilogue  
>Author: Forsaken2003<br>Pairing: William/Xander, William/Lindsey, William/Gunn  
>Rating: R<br>Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
>Comments: Always welcomed!<br>Summary: William Pratt is a successful author of books about adventures of a vampire named Spike. He has decided that he needs something more in his life so he has decided to invite three strangers into his home hoping to find the person he has been looking for.  
>WarningsSpoilers: Human Verse and a rip off of reality show The Bachelor  
>Beta'd by: Whichclothes<p>

**Part Five**

William asked Liam and Buffy to join him in his office. He wanted to know what they thought of his guests. When Liam closed the door behind them William immediately jumped at the chance for their opinion. "Well? What do you think?" he asked.

"They all seem like fine choices. They've only been here an hour, Will," Liam said. "You have plenty of time to get to know them."

"I like Xander," Buffy said and received a glare from Liam. They had agreed not to put their opinions into factor on William's decision. She ignored him. "He's very polite. I haven't had a chance to meet Gunn."

William looked at her noticing she didn't say anything about Lindsey. "What about Lindsey?"

Buffy thought about what to say; she didn't want to say anything really negative about him but she wouldn't boost him either. "He seems like he could be nice. He probably needs to just get comfortable here."

William agreed this was new for all of them. It would just take time for them all to adjust. "Thank you. Did you pick up the steaks for dinner?" he asked, changing the subject. William had decided to have the best. Porterhouse steaks and not to make Sparky feel left out on a good meal, William had instructed Buffy to buy a thick T-bone for him.

"Yup, big, fat, juicy ones," Buffy confirmed. "I also finished up the macaroni and potato salads."

"Great." William clapped his hands together. Everything was coming together. He loved a good barbeque.

About an hour later Xander, Gunn and Lindsey ended up at the bottom of the stairs at the same time, like there was some sort of beacon urging them to find William. They all walked through the house; neither Gunn nor Xander noticed that Lindsey was assessing the house. Lindsey decided that the living room was far too small if they were going to get a sixty-five inch television. A forty-two inch wouldn't do. Also they would need a pool guy on hand, a hot pool guy, which meant a pool house would have to be built.

When they came to the kitchen they were greeted with more drinks from Buffy. "Will's outside getting ready to cook the steaks. I'm sure he'd like some company."

"Thank you," Xander said. Gunn nodded and Lindsey snubbed her altogether. "Will you be joining us?"

"No, I don't eat red meat. Besides this is your time with him. Liam and I are going out for dinner and we'll be back tomorrow morning," Buffy told them.

Gunn had assumed they lived with William. The help always did in the movies. "I hope you have a nice night."

"You too," Buffy replied. "Remember to help yourselves to the food and don't worry about any messes, we'll clean it in the morning." With a wave she left to collect her things.

"She seems nice," Gunn commented and walked out onto the patio. A smile spread over his face when he saw William wearing an apron that said "kiss the chef." "Is that just an option or is it mandatory?"

Willow looked up confused until it dawned on him what Gunn was talking about. He chuckled. "This was the only one the store had. Well this or one that was flower printed." William waved the barbeque fork. "Have a seat; the steaks will be cooking in no time."

Lindsey decided to take it easy. He didn't know a thing about barbequing, so he relaxed on a chair. Gunn wandered around the pool, checking it out. It was a decent size, not too big but not small. Not that it mattered to Gunn since he didn't swim but it showed that William wasn't just all about possessions and spending money just because he had it.

Xander decided to stand with William and of course Sparky stood with Xander. "Do you cook a lot?"

"Honestly? No, I can only barbeque. Actually Buffy refuses to let me near the stove for the most part."

"Why?" Xander asked with confusion.

William leaned in so the others couldn't hear. "Because one day I was trying to make macaroni and cheese. You know, that Kraft dinner stuff? Anyway I accidently had a towel too close to the stove and it caught on fire."

"Oh my God. Were you okay?" Xander asked, worriedly.

"Oh yes, but the kitchen needing remodeling," William said with a snicker.

Lindsey narrowed his eyes as he saw William lean in close to Xander and whisper something into his ear. He decided that he would have to get into the conversation and decided to join in. "What are you two whispering about?"

"Oh nothing," William said with a smile. "How do you like your steak?"

"Well-done. Thanks, Will," Lindsey said. When William turned to tend to the steaks Lindsey shot Xander a nasty look. He then turned to go talk with Gunn who was still by the pool. "So what's your deal?"

Gunn looked up. "What do you mean?"

"You said you don't like to swim. Why?" Lindsey asked. There was something about Gunn that he couldn't figure out. Something mysterious. Of course it was hot and if the situation was different Lindsey would really enjoy it but right now it was also annoying.

"Oh," Gunn replied and looked embarrassed. "There was this thing when I was a kid."

Lindsey wasn't about to take that as an answer. "What kind of thing?"

"I almost drowned," Gunn confessed.

That drew Xander's and William's attention. "Bloody hell. What happened?" William asked. "I mean you don't have to tell us if you don't want to."

"I was about seven. Me and my sister were at the local YMCA and I thought I wanted to swim in the deep end but I was too young. I was too stubborn and jumped in anyway. I wasn't that great of swimmer to begin with and basically sank. I thought I was going die. My lungs burned and it felt like hours before the lifeguard pulled me out," Gunn said and shrugged. "I haven't tried swimming since."

"Damn," Xander whispered.

William placed a hand on Gunn's arm and gave it a squeeze. "I'm sorry."

"It was almost twenty years ago; it just made me want to live life to the fullest. Though I still won't swim," Gunn said with a small chuckle.

Lindsey almost growled. His plan was to embarrass Gunn and all he ended up doing was causing William to give the bastard sympathy.

"All right, the steaks will be done in a few minutes, why don't you all grab some salad?" William suggested and went back to make sure he didn't burn the steaks. Burning their first meal together wouldn't make a very good impression.

Soon they were all settled down, cutting into their steaks. William looked down when he saw Xander giving Sparky a piece of his steak. "Xander, don't share your steak with Sparky."

Xander looked embarrassed and Sparky looked sad. "Sorry, it's just our thing."

"Oh no, sorry I didn't mean to sound rude," William said and pulled out the T-bone steak. "I just meant I thought Sparky would like to have his own."

Sparky began barking happily and eagerly accepted it. He walked in a small circle before finally settling down and enjoying his own meal.

"Wow, thanks, Will," Xander said with a big grin.

"Yeah I have to admit that was pretty cool," Gunn added.

William blushed. "It was nothing really. Sparky is a guest too after all."

"I'm glad we're talking about… Sparky," Lindsey spoke up. "I'd prefer it if he slept outside."

"Why?" Xander asked. Sparky was not an outside dog.

"It's nothing against you. I'm sure you did what you could for it but I don't know if William would like it in his house. What if it has fleas or something?" Lindsey said and added a shudder for effect.

Sparky let out a huff of annoyance and went back to his steak. He knew Xander would set Lindsey straight.

"Sparky is not an it! He also does not have fleas!" Xander said, offended. "I give him regular flea baths."

"I'm sure Lindsey didn't mean anything," William interrupted. "I am sure that Sparky is flea free."

Xander smiled. "Thank you."

"Besides I haven't seen him scratching," Gunn commented. "I don't know much about dogs but don't fleas make them itch?" Sparky lifted his head and Gunn could have sworn that Sparky smiled at him. Weird.

"I have no problem Sparky being in the house," William added. "Xander already knows I'd prefer him to stay off the furniture."

"And Sparky knows that. He'll be good I promise," Xander said.

Soon after that they all settled into a light conversation as they finished off their meal. William told them that he'd prefer to have a solo day one day and spend the next with all of them and do a solo day and so on. They all agreed that seemed fair.

The sun set and the moon slowly crept out. The stars twinkled. Gunn checked his watch to see that it was already ten-thirty. The fireworks would be beginning soon. They all arranged their seats, ready for the light show to beginning.

William was sandwiched between Xander and Gunn, Lindsey arranged his own seat behind William.

The fireworks exploded, the sound echoing through the night. They were all mesmerized by the multiple colors. Xander decided they were much better than last year. He made sure to hold on to Sparky. Sparky had a tendency of trying to go after the fireworks, jumping in the air to catch them. Xander felt Sparky straining slightly but for the most part he was good.

Half an hour later the fireworks slowly died and they all decided it would be best to go to bed. After all, William and Lindsey had a busy day tomorrow. William said good night to all of them with a hug then headed to his own bedroom, excited about his date with Lindsey.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Million Dollar Bachelor 6/Epilogue  
>Author: Forsaken2003<br>Pairing: William/Xander, William/Lindsey, William/Gunn  
>Rating: R<br>Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
>Comments: Always welcomed!<br>Summary: William Pratt is a successful author of books about adventures of a vampire named Spike. He has decided that he needs something more in his life so he has decided to invite three strangers into his home hoping to find the person he has been looking for.  
>WarningsSpoilers: Human Verse and a rip off of reality show The Bachelor  
>Beta'd by: Whichclothes<p>

**Part Six **

Saturday morning seemed to come way too soon. Sparky was licking Xander's hand, demanding that he get up and take him out for his morning business. With a groan Xander rolled out of bed and stumbled out of his room in only his black and red striped boxers and a white wife beater. When they hit the bottom of the stairs Xander almost ran into William.

"Will!" Xander exclaimed. "Holy crap, you scared me." He laughed.

"Sorry, I was just coming to wake everyone for breakfast," William explained. He looked Xander over. "Though we usually don't eat in our knickers." He quirked an eyebrow.

Xander looked down and began to blush. "Oh god. I'm so sorry. Sparky needs to use the little boys' room and he doesn't like to wait. I love the guy but he is a bully with that kind of thing. Anyway as soon as we take care of his business I'll get dress," he babbled.

"I didn't say I didn't like it," William said with a smirk. "Like you said you don't want to keep Sparky waiting and I'd prefer he doesn't do his business on my floor." He watched in amusement as both Xander and Sparky scurried off, before he went off to wake Gunn and Lindsey.

William was greeted by Lindsey, who was just coming out of the bathroom in only a towel. "Wow," he whispered. Lindsey had a spectacular body.

"I'm glad you like the view, Will," Lindsey said as he ran his hand through his damp hair. "Hopefully you'll be able to see the rest soon."

"I hope so. I mean, that would be nice," William said recovering slightly. "Breakfast will be done in a few minutes. Are you ready for our outing today?"

Lindsey grinned. "I am. I know it hasn't even been a day but I feel a connection with you."

"I do too," William confessed with a smile of his own. "I can't wait to spend the day with you. Now you go get dressed while I rouse Gunn. I'll meet you downstairs."

"Don't take too long," Lindsey said and watched as William strolled down the hall to Gunn's room. "Fuck, today is going to be a long ass day," he muttered to himself before entering his room and closing the door.

After multiple attempts at getting Gunn out of bed by knocking on the door, William finally decided to go in and shake him awake. He wanted to make sure he saw Gunn before he left for the day.

"Gunn," William whispered and placed a hand on Gunn's bare shoulder.

"I don't want to go to school, Mom," Gunn said and stuffed his head under the pillow.

William chuckled and shook him. "Last time I check I wasn't your mum."

Gunn pushed the pillow off his head and peeked at William. "Will? What time is it?"

"Almost nine. I was hoping to have breakfast with all of you before Lindsey and I go out for the day," William explained with a soft smile.

"Oh," Gunn said and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Yeah, I'll just throw some clothes on and I'll be right down." He tossed the blankets off of his body and he looked up startled when William made a strangled noise. "You all right, Will?"

William stared at Gunn who apparently only wore boxers to bed. "Yes, I've just been privileged to see all of you in your knickers," he said as he stared at Gunn's muscular legs. Very lucky indeed. "Well you get dressed and I'll meet you downstairs."

Gunn watched as William scurried out of the room. He smiled as he pulled blue jeans on and a red tee shirt. There was no way he'd ever forget the look on William's face. William obviously liked what he saw.

Breakfast for the most part was quiet. Buffy had gone all out with some help from Liam. There was French toast, bacon, pancakes and scrambled eggs. By the time breakfast was finished there were hardly even any crumbs left. Even Lindsey couldn't find fault with the meal. The only thing Lindsey didn't like was that Xander fed Sparky some bacon. It was disgusting. Weren't dogs supposed to eat dog food?

William wiped his mouth clean of any food and smiled. "That was delicious."

"It was," Xander agreed.

Sparky lay down on his side and decided that a nap was in order.

Lindsey stood and stretched. "Are you ready to go, Will? I can't wait to get you to the shooting range."

"Just give me a few minutes to freshen up and we can head out," William replied and he watched Lindsey walk out the front door to wait for him outside. He turned to Xander and Gunn suddenly feeling guilty. "What do you two have planned for the day?"

"I have to take Sparky for a walk," Xander said. "I don't want him to become lazy."

Gunn shrugged. "No clue. Maybe there's a billiards place around here."

"I actually have a pool table," William informed Gunn. "You are more than welcome to use it."

"Cool," Gunn said and turned to Xander. "After you're done walking Sparky want to have a few rounds?"

Xander nodded. "Sure, sounds like fun."

"Now, no betting you two," William said, shaking his finger at them mockingly.

"We'll be good boys and if not Liam can send us to our rooms," Xander said jokingly.

Lindsey came back in, looking more than just a little annoyed. "Come on, Will."

"Coming," William walked over to Lindsey. He pulled out a set of keys. "Why don't you go wait in the Viper? I'll be there soon."

"Viper?" Lindsey asked excitedly and rushed out of the house.

"All right, you two have fun and I'll see you tonight," William said. He rushed off to get himself ready.

Once they heard the front door close and the Viper peel out of the driveway Gunn turned to Xander. "I'm not trying to start any shit but Lindsey? I don't trust him one fucking bit."

"Maybe he's just nervous? I know I am," Xander said with a small smile. "I just hope William has a good time. Though I really don't see him much as shooter."

"Nah, Blondie isn't the type to be into guns," Gunn agreed. "Hopefully he'll enjoy the batting cages."

Xander patted Gunn's shoulder. "I'm sure he'll have fun. Besides I don't think it matters what you do but the time you have together to get to know each other."

Gunn smiled. "You're a good guy, Xander."

"You're not too bad yourself. You feel like a walk?" Xander asked.

"Why not," Gunn said and went to grab his shoes.

Lindsey was having the time of his life. The Viper was absolutely amazing! He'd always wanted a Viper but even on his salary which was pretty good he still couldn't afford it. He wondered if William would buy him one, but not red; he'd want his in blue. "Damn, this baby really flies doesn't she?"

William laughed. "I'm not sure about that, I've never really checked to see how fast she can go, not really interested in a ticket."

"Yeah I understand," Lindsey said slightly disappointed. "So are you excited about our date?"

"I really am," William said with a smile and he turned into the parking lot of the shooting range. "Are you sure it's not too early?"

Lindsey waved a hand in dismissal. "Knox owes me a favor. He can suck it." He climbed out of the car and led William into the small building.

A skinny man with brown hair waved to them from behind a counter. "Hey, Lindsey! So this is your friend? You were right, he is sexy."

William blushed. "Thank you."

"Yeah, this is William," Lindsey said. "Do you have us all set up?"

"Oh yeah, and I'll close this place down. I've got some work to do but it'll be like you've got the whole place to yourselves," Knox said. He turned and grabbed a rifle. "Will you be needing two or just sharing?"

"I think we'll share one. William's never used one so it'll be safer," Lindsey said and accepted the rifle and a box of bullets. "We'll show ourselves there," he said, dismissing Knox. Lindsey slightly nudged William in the direction of another door that led them outside.

The sun was high but hid behind the trees. William instantly saw the multiple individual shooting areas. He started to think that this was a bad idea.

"You ready?" Lindsey asked.

William thought he was going to pass out.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Million Dollar Bachelor 7/Epilogue  
>Author: Forsaken2003<br>Pairing: William/Xander, William/Lindsey, William/Gunn  
>Rating: R<br>Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
>Comments: Always welcomed!<br>Summary: William Pratt is a successful author of books about adventures of a vampire named Spike. He has decided that he needs something more in his life so he has decided to invite three strangers into his home hoping to find the person he has been looking for.  
>WarningsSpoilers: Human Verse and a rip off of reality show The Bachelor  
>Beta'd by: Whichclothes<p>

**Part Seven **

**Note: I do not know basically anything about guns so I tried to be as accurate as I could with the research I have done.**

William smiled nervously at Lindsey. "Yeah. I'm a little worried though. What if I miss the target? What if I hurt someone?"

"Don't worry, if you miss you miss. And you won't hit anyone. This place is blocked off and Knox should know better than to be wandering around back here. If he isn't he deserves to get shot," Lindsey replied.

"Good point," William said. He hoped Lindsey was kidding about Knox deserving to get shot. "All right let's get this started, shall we?"

Lindsey grew excited. It had been months since he'd be to the firing range; he was looking forward to releasing some tension. "Great." He held up the rifle. "This here is a T-Bolt Composite Target rifle. Hold it, get a feel for it."

Uneasily William accepted the rifle. "It's lighter than I thought it would be," he commented.

"You don't want something too heavy," Lindsey replied. "Now let's do a trial run. Don't worry, there are no bullets in it for now. I want you to wrap which ever hand you use most often around the grip of the gun. Keep your index finger outside the trigger guard."

"Okay," William said and did as he was instructed. He had to stop himself multiple times from placing his index finger on the trigger. Even though he didn't know what he was doing William's mind went to all the action movies he'd ever seen. They had always made it look so easy.

Lindsey nodded in approval. "Next cradle the front of the guard with you other hand. Don't touch the barrel. If you do when you are firing your hand's gonna get burnt and we don't want our date ending in the ER."

"Burnt?" William asked. This was sounding more and more dangerous by the minute.

"Next lock the rifle into your shoulder," Lindsey said and helped William set it comfortably against his right shoulder. "Hold it firmly. Good. All right, you see that red button?" William nodded. "Press it; it'll take the safety off." Lindsey saw that William was hesitant and had to refrain from rolling his eyes. "Don't worry. There's no bullets remember?"

"Right, sorry," William said with a nervous chuckle. He pressed the red button and heard a soft click.

Lindsey rubbed William's tense back. "It's fine. We've got all day. Are you ready to put your finger on the trigger?"

"I think so," William said, his hand shook as his finger barely touched the trigger. He took a few calming breaths. Mentally shaking his head he knew he was being a git. How stupid did he look being scared of a gun that had no bullets in it? "Now what?"

"Look through the scope and line it up with the target," Lindsey instructed. He waited impatiently for a few minutes as William tried to line them up. By now he would have been on his third target. "When you're ready take a deep breath, slowly let it out and gently pull the trigger."

A few minutes later William finally gained the courage and pulled the trigger. He jumped slightly when there was a loud click. "Bloody hell," William whispered. He lowered the rifle before turning to look at Lindsey. "Can I try it with a bullet now?"

"I think we can do that," Lindsey said excitedly.

After a few hours of target practice, during which for the most part William missed the target, they decided that they deserved some lunch. They both agreed on Matsuhisa, a sushi restaurant. William was happy that Lindsey enjoyed sushi since it was one of his favorite foods.

"So what did you think?" Lindsey asked as he took a sip of his Sapporo. "I think you did pretty well for your first time."

"Really?" William said excitedly but there was a hint of a blush that colored his cheeks. "I have to admit I was scared about the thought of shooting a gun but it really was kind of exciting," William confessed. "Though I think I'll stick to non-moving targets."

Lindsey nodded. "You don't seem like the type of guy that would enjoy hunting animals. That's one of the things I like about you. You think everything deserves to live their lives and learn from their mistakes. I guess that's why you picked Gunn," he commented nonchalantly. Now was the time to slip in Gunn's past while they were alone.

William's brow wrinkled. "What do you mean?"

"He didn't tell you?" Lindsey asked, feigning shock. "I don't know if it's my place to say. Though I don't want you getting hurt," he said and took hold of William's hand entwining their fingers. "Should I tell you?"

"Do you think that this information is something I need to know?" William asked. What was it that Lindsey knew but William didn't?

Lindsey took a deep breath as if he were trying to work up to telling William. "Promise not to be mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad at you?" William asked. Lindsey didn't answer but the look in his eye made William decide to trust him. "Of course I won't be mad at you."

"Okay, you know how I am a lawyer?" Lindsey asked and continued when William nodded. "Well, when we were getting settled into our rooms I decided to check out Xander's and Gunn's background."

William frowned, unsure of what he thought about Lindsey looking into Xander's and Gunn's pasts. It was an invasion of their privacy. But there was obvious something in Gunn's past that Lindsey thought that he should know. "What did you find?"

Lindsey took a sip of his Sapporo drawing out the suspense. He placed the glass down and leaned in close. "When Gunn was fifteen he was arrested for stealing."

"Stealing?" William let out a gasp. "What did he steal?"

"I couldn't find out," Lindsey confessed; he had been wondering the same thing. No doubt it was a stick up at a store with a gun or knife though. Lindsey kept his guesses to himself. "Are you mad at me?"

William smiled softly. "No. You're just looking out for me after all. Thank you," he said and leaned in and placed a kiss on the side of Lindsey's mouth.

The first kiss. Lindsey received the first kiss. He was definitely going to win. Maybe he could convince William to buy them a bigger place. After all Lindsey did deserve the best! A smile spread over his lips but William assumed it was because of the almost kiss. "I'm glad you're not mad at me. I'm not trying to get Gunn in trouble or anything but you were nice enough to let him stay in your home. I think he should have told you about that, after all he is possibly your soul mate. You shouldn't start a relationship of any kind with lies right?" Somehow Lindsey managed to say that with a straight face.

"You're right, I think I do deserve to know," William replied seriously. He worried that Gunn was maybe in that Hells Angels gang that he had heard about. What if he was and he was trying to get out? Would they be looking for him? Suddenly William became worried for safety with Gunn. They definitely needed to have a talk but William had no idea how to bring it up.

"Don't tell him it was me. I know he'll turn it around and say I just did it to get you to kick him out but I swear that's not my intentions at all," Lindsey easily lied.

William squeezed Lindsey's hand. "Of course, I'll tell him my own lawyer did a background check on all of you."

Lindsey nodded. For being a writer of stupid vampire books, William wasn't as dumb as he had thought. His own lawyer checking all of them out was a great story. "Thanks, Will."

"I don't want any of you feeling uncomfortable with me," William said. He then bit his lip in thought. "Did you look into Xander's past by any chance?"

"Yeah…" Lindsey said slowly. He wasn't sure that he liked that William all of a sudden became interested in Xander. Maybe telling William about Gunn's past wasn't the smartest thing Lindsey could have done.

William leaned back getting comfortable. "Is there anything I should know about him?"

FUCK! What the hell was Lindsey supposed to do now? If he told William that Xander had been beaten as a kid sympathy points would go to him and Xander already had enough pity points from that damn ugly dog. Maybe he could say that he couldn't find anything. After all William probably didn't know how powerful Wolfram and Hart was. "Nah, the guy's clean. Not even a parking ticket. Pretty damn boring if you ask me."

"Oh, okay," William said and went back to chatting about Lindsey. He never noticed that Lindsey never once asked a question about him.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Million Dollar Bachelor 8/Epilogue  
>Author: Forsaken2003<br>Pairing: William/Xander, William/Lindsey, William/Gunn  
>Rating: R<br>Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
>Comments: Always welcomed!<br>Summary: William Pratt is a successful author of books about adventures of a vampire named Spike. He has decided that he needs something more in his life so he has decided to invite three strangers into his home hoping to find the person he has been looking for.  
>WarningsSpoilers: Human Verse and a rip off of reality show The Bachelor  
>Beta'd by: Whichclothes<p>

**Part Eight**

When Lindsey and William returned home William found Xander and Gunn in the billiards room. Gunn had kicked Xander's ass four times while Xander only won one game. "Have you two been behaving while we've been gone?" William asked.

"Yup, we only got one time out," Xander replied with a smirk.

"Xander started it though," Gunn replied, as he sunk the eight ball. "And I win again."

Xander pouted and put his cue away. "And I think I'll call it quits. There are only so many times I can get my butt whooped in a day before taking offense to it."

William patted Xander's shoulder in sympathy. "I'm not very good either. But I have a few friends who enjoy playing. Which is code for wanting to kick my arse."

"Where's Lindsey?" Gunn asked, after putting his own cue away.

"Oh, he needed a shower," William said. "The shooting range was definitely a new experience."

"Did ya all have fun?" Gunn asked, not completely interested in Lindsey but it wasn't like he wanted William to have a terrible time.

William nodded eagerly. "It was fun. I'm not very good but it was very exciting. I have no interest in going hunting though."

Xander let out a sigh of relief. "I'm glad you guys had a good time. Why don't you go get cleaned up yourself and we'll meet out on the patio?"

"I don't stink that badly, do I?" William asked, not so subtly sniffing his armpit. "Okay maybe I do," he said sheepishly. "Sure, if I bump into Lindsey on the way up I'll tell him where to meet you."

After William left Gunn and Xander shared a look before going out to the patio. Maybe a drink was in order if they had to spend the evening with Lindsey.

When they got to the patio Xander was greeted by Sparky, who had been tied up to get some exercise and sun. "Hey, bud. Missed me, huh?"

Sparky barked in response before he rushed over to Gunn. Xander stood in shock as Sparky actually jumped onto Gunn. It was like the wind had been literally knocked from his body. Sparky was very careful when it came to other people, so much so that besides Xander, Jesse was the only one that he'd allow to come that close. "Well, fuck me."

"Sorry, you're not my type," Gunn joked. He petted Sparky's head. Gunn decided that Sparky wasn't nearly as scary as he'd originally thought. "You decided you like me, huh?" he asked Sparky.

"This… is amazing," Xander said in shock. "I mean, it took him a while to get used to Jesse."

Gunn shrugged, "he's probably just learned that there are other good people around."

Sparky nuzzled his head against Gunn's stomach.

"You know this means you are friends now, right?" Xander asked. "That means he is going to expect you to come visit him. And of course treats will have to be involved."

"Ahh so that's why you're buddy, buddy with me. You wanna con treats out of me," Gunn accused. Sparky just sneezed on him. "Gross."

Xander snickered. "Sparky doesn't like people for treats. I hate to tell you but you've got a friend for life."

"It could be worse right?" Gunn said. "He could hate me and pull a Cujo on me."

Lindsey heard William coming up the stairs. As soon as he saw William he pulled him into his bedroom and closed the door.

William stared startled at Lindsey with wide eyes. "Lindsey, what are you doing? Is everything okay?"

"I was just thinking," Lindsey said. "It's most common that after a date there's a kiss."

"Oh," William replied. Was it proper to kiss Lindsey? He had kind of kissed Lindsey at the restaurant but that was different. Gunn and Xander hadn't been anywhere near them. But if he didn't kiss Lindsey, Lindsey would think he wasn't interested. To say the least William had no idea what to do.

Lindsey saw William's hesitation. "Come on, Will. I thought you liked me." Lindsey pulled away. "Maybe I'm just wasting my time here," Lindsey said. He turned away.

William grabbed Lindsey wrist. "I do like you," he said and turned Lindsey back to face him. "This is all new and I'm dating three men. It just feels a little like cheating I guess."

"I won't tell them," Lindsey promised. He placed his hands on William's face and before William could pull away he kissed him.

On instinct William wrapped his arms around Lindsey. He welcomed the kiss and for a few minutes forgot about everything but Lindsey. When they pulled away from each other both of them looked like they had been well-kissed. William coughed slightly and pulled away. "Well…I should um…" He had to remember what he had come up to do. "Change. I should change. The others are out on the patio and I'll be down shortly."

Lindsey watched as William stumbled out of the room. "He is so fucking easy," he commented to himself. With a smirk Lindsey decided to join the others. No doubt they would notice a change in him.

When he walked into the kitchen he told Buffy he wanted a cold beer with three cubes of ice. When he was out of sight she flipped him the finger.

Lindsey watched as Xander made a big deal about Sparky liking Gunn. The dog probably didn't even know that he'd gone to Gunn instead of Xander. Putting on a pleasant smile Lindsey joined them. "Hey, what's all the hoopla?"

Xander turned excitedly to tell Lindsey but froze. He knew that look. The "I just had an amazing make out session" look. For some reason that tore into Xander and he had no idea why. It's not like he'd spent a lot of time with William. They haven't gotten to know each other very well yet. Maybe it was the fact that it meant Lindsey and William had a connection, one that maybe he and William wouldn't share. Would William even be interested in his date with Xander now?

Gunn didn't bother acknowledging Lindsey; he was too busy getting to know Sparky who seemed to like to sit on his lap.

"Oh! Sparky has grown attached to Gunn. I know it probably seems dumb but it takes him forever to trust people enough to become that friendly," Xander explained excitedly. He tried to ignore the jealousy. If it was towards Lindsey with William or Gunn with Sparky Xander couldn't answer.

"I hope he likes me soon," William said startling them all. "I'd like to think I'm a nice guy."

Gunn grinned. "I'm sure he'll like you after your day with Xander."

Sparky would have agreed but Gunn was scratching behind his ear and that was too nice to ignore.

"So what's the plan for tonight? Or are you still on your date?" he asked, holding his breath.

"No, our date is over," William confirmed. "It was nice though. But I thought maybe we could order some take out and spend the rest of the evening in hot tub," he said and became concerned. "Is that all right with you, Gunn?"

That perked Gunn's attention. "Hot tub? I'm there. But maybe you should sit next to me just to keep me from doing something stupid."

"I will protect you with my own life," William vowed.

For the next fifteen minutes they argued about what they should have for dinner. Lindsey was saying they should have pizza while Xander disagreed since he and William would be making pizza in a few days. Gunn suggested burgers while William said Italian. Finally Liam and Buffy came out when hearing voices over one another.

"What about Chinese?" Liam offered. "Or at least order from Chang's. He does burgers and subs. No pizza though."

"Chang's is great!" Xander said with a smile. They had the best ginger beef and dried fried ribs.

Everyone agreed after a few more minutes of Lindsey trying to persuade them to get pizza. William finally said it would be rude to get pizza if that was something Xander wanted to do. Xander couldn't stop the smile that crept over his face. William defended him even though he had a make out session with Lindsey. Maybe it wasn't that great on William's side? Xander could only hope.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Million Dollar Bachelor 9/Epilogue  
>Author: Forsaken2003<br>Pairing: William/Xander, William/Lindsey, William/Gunn  
>Rating: R<br>Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
>Comments: Always welcomed!<br>Summary: William Pratt is a successful author of books about adventures of a vampire named Spike. He has decided that he needs something more in his life so he has decided to invite three strangers into his home hoping to find the person he has been looking for.  
>WarningsSpoilers: Human Verse and a rip off of reality show The Bachelor  
>Beta'd by: Whichclothes<p>

**Part Nine**

Two hours later everyone was full and relaxing in the hot tub. Since Gunn hadn't brought swimming trunks he stripped down to his boxers. He had joked about stripping down to nothing, which caused William to blush and sputter.

"Will, can I ask you something?" Xander said. He had sat across from William, not necessarily a bad thing. It was the best seat. Xander's feet would bump into William's every so often and he would be rewarded with a smile.

"Sure," William said and put all of his attention on Xander.

"I was just wondering if you'll be writing another book about Spike?" Xander asked and leaned forward. When he had first bought the books he had been wary but in fact the story line was great and he was instantly drawn in.

William went still, staring hard at Xander. Was he a fan? Just someone who thought William was Spike? "I don't know," he answered gruffly; his attitude startled everyone. He also couldn't stop the annoyed look that crossed his face.

Gunn bumped William's bare shoulder with his own. "Chill dude, it's just a question."

Xander frowned. He hadn't expected that reaction from William, he thought maybe he would be excited about new adventures for Spike and a way to cure Drusilla. "Sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

"No, Xander…" William started when he watched Xander stand up. "Where are you going?"

"I'm tired," Xander replied. "I think I'm going to head to bed. We all have a big day tomorrow."

William nodded. "Yeah, that fair thing that's going on by the beach."

Xander took Sparky's leash and led him into the house. Sparky had time to look back at William and snort before disappearing.

"Dude, that's not the way to get Sparky to like you," Gunn said and shook his head. "What's the problem? The fact that he's interested in your work?"

"Don't listen to him, Will," Lindsey intercepted. "Besides you can do better than writing about vampires anyway." He was giddy, two days in and William was already upset with Xander. Maybe he'd demand that Xander leave.

Gunn snorted at Lindsey's statement. "Well, college boy, if you read any of the local newspapers you'd know that vampire Will has been writing about is a big hit with teenagers and adults. It's bigger than that Twilight crap."

Lindsey shot Gunn a dirty look. "I knew that. All I meant was that Will didn't have to dedicate the rest of his writing career to one character," he said, though to be honest he didn't know a thing about William's books. Not that it mattered; obviously William wasn't interested in some freak fan. Who wanted to read about stupid vampires anyway? What was so great about them?

William didn't hear a word of their argument, his mind on Xander. He hadn't meant to hurt him. To sound so rude, it was just that the thought of a fan being here looking for something that wasn't real upset him. "I should go talk to him."

"No!" Lindsey yelled and grabbed William's arm. "I mean…maybe you should wait until tomorrow. You both obviously need to calm down," he said recovering.

"Oh yeah, wait until tomorrow so Xander thinks he did something wrong?" Gunn asked. "Don't listen to this fool, Will. If you want tomorrow to be fun you'll go talk to him. Now!"

"Or you go see him now and he's upset with you and decides to leave instead," Lindsey shot back with a smirk at Gunn.

Not wanting to chance Xander leaving William settled back down. "No, I think Lindsey might be right. I'll talk to Xander before we head out."

Gunn shook his head. He wished it was Lindsey who William had insulted. "Whatever. Just remember I tried to help."

"And why is that?" Lindsey asked. "This is kind of a competition. You and Xander are supposed to be competing for William's attention, not becoming friends."

"Because Xander's a good guy. Too bad I couldn't say the same thing for a certain slimy lawyer," Gunn commented.

William didn't want any more fighting. "Let's not argue. We're here to have fun."

"Yeah, you're right," Gunn replied and snuggled up against William. He decided to forget about Xander and focus on William. "I'm excited about the fair; they have the best cotton candy."

"I've never had cotton candy before," William confessed looking sheepish. Who had never had cotton candy?

"You've never?" Gunn was stunned. "But it's so good! Sticky and sugary."

Lindsey snorted. "It's pure sugar. Last time I checked we were all adults and not children."

"You're only as old as you act!" Gunn replied with a big smile.

William smiled back though his mind was still on Xander. He wondered what Xander was doing.

Xander walked past Liam and Buffy who looked like they were ready to head out for the night. "Hey, Xander. How's the hot tub party?" Liam asked.

"It's fine, but I'm tired so I'm just gonna hit the hay. I don't want to be a party pooper and fall asleep in the hot tub. That would be a major downer," Xander said jokingly. It was a flop.

"What's wrong?" Buffy asked. Xander did not look like a man who was tired, he looked upset.

Xander smiled at her. "Nothing, just a small thing that I'm blowing out of proportion. I'm sure it'll be fine tomorrow," he said. Unless of course he had really upset William and he was asked to leave. Why had his question upset him so much anyway? Apparently dating guys was as complicated as dating girls.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Buffy asked. She was ready to sit down and listen to what was wrong with Xander. She didn't care how many times Liam told her to stay out of it.

"Buffy," Liam moaned slightly. She never did listen to him.

"No, I'm fine," Xander said putting on his brave little toaster face. "You and Liam should head out. You guys have lives outside of here."

Liam shot Xander a thankful look. "Come on, sweetheart. We'll see him tomorrow."

"Well…if you're sure," Buffy said, as she looked like she was ready to drop her purse and help Xander work out all his problems.

Liam groaned.

"I'm sure. Go. I'm sure Liam would like some time with his girl," Xander said with a real smile.

"Okay." Buffy knew when a man didn't want to talk. Liam was the same way, though she couldn't nag Xander into telling her like she could with Liam. "We'll see you tomorrow before you go to the fair."

"Yeah," Xander said and waved to them as Liam had to basically drag Buffy out the door. He was glad Liam understood that he didn't want to talk about it. The main reason was because he knew he was acting like a big girl. Sparky rubbed his head against Xander's leg. "Come on, boy. Tomorrow is going to be a long day."


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Million Dollar Bachelor 10/Epilogue  
>Author: Forsaken2003<br>Pairing: William/Xander, William/Lindsey, William/Gunn  
>Rating: R<br>Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
>Comments: Always welcomed!<br>Summary: William Pratt is a successful author of books about adventures of a vampire named Spike. He has decided that he needs something more in his life so he has decided to invite three strangers into his home hoping to find the person he has been looking for.  
>WarningsSpoilers: Human Verse and a rip off of reality show The Bachelor  
>Beta'd by: Whichclothes<p>

**Part Ten**

William was up early the next day. He had hardly slept, trying to figure out just what to say to Xander. It wasn't that he was overly mean was he? He had just become defensive. That wasn't much of an excuse though. The point was he obviously hurt Xander and he needed to apologize and explain. So William found himself at Xander's bedroom. He knocked several times but received no answer. Finally William just opened the door to find it empty. No Xander or Sparky.

Fearing that Xander had decided to leave, William rushed down the stairs almost running straight into Liam. "Have you seen him?"

"Seen who?" Liam asked. There were a few 'hims' staying in the house.

"Xander!" William exclaimed. "He isn't in his room. Did he leave? Did he say anything?"

Liam looked bewildered. "Yeah. He said he wanted to take Sparky out for a walk before leaving for the fair."

William let out a sigh of relief. "So he didn't leave?"

"Why would who leave?" Buffy asked. She heard William in a panic and wanted to make sure he was all right.

"Xander," William said. He then explained what happened the night before.

Buffy couldn't help herself. She punched him in the chest. "He was interested in your work and you got pissy with him?" She was able to contain herself from actually yelling. "What's wrong with you?"

"He's read my books," William said and was just stared at. "I didn't want to date a fan. They don't want to get to know me. They want Spike."

"Did you indicate that you were not interested in fans?" Liam asked. He wasn't going to admit it but he liked Xander. Xander was a good guy but Liam had made a promise to keep his opinions to himself.

William was silent as he realized that no, he hadn't. "Well bugger me."

"You owe him an apology, mister," Buffy said and poked William in the chest. "Besides not all fans believe fictional characters are real. Now, you better make things right with Xander." With that she huffed and stormed into the kitchen.

"Xander should be back soon. Why don't you go wait for him in the backyard?" Liam suggested. "I'll go wake up Gunn and Lindsey in half an hour. That should give you enough time to sort things out."

William smiled in thanks and went into the backyard making himself comfortable on the patio furniture. He fidgeted and chewed his thumbnail. After what seemed like hours Xander and Sparky finally came from around the side of the house. William watched Sparky's tail wag and the dog barked at Xander who just laughed.

"Xander," William said interrupting. He watched as both Xander and Sparky looked at him. Sparky's tail stopped wagging.

"Hey," Xander said as he tied Sparky up. He'd have to remember to bring out food and water for the day. "You're up early."

William made his way over to them. "I was hoping I could talk to you before the others woke up."

"Yeah, sure," Xander said worriedly. He finished tying up Sparky who was eyeing William. "What do you want to talk about?"

"About last night," William replied. "Let's sit."

Xander nodded and made himself as comfortable as possible. "About last night. I just wanted to apologize."

"You have nothing to apologize for. I should have made myself clear when I started this whole thing," William said, and then cleared his throat. "I'm not him."

"Um…you're not who?" Xander asked with confusion.

William waved his hand around. "You know. Spike."

Xander scratched his head. "Yeah, I know. What I don't know is why you are telling me that."

"You're a fan. You've come here looking for something that isn't real," William replied sadly. He had been looking forward to getting to know Xander.

Realization dawned on Xander. "You think I'm some whacked out fan who thinks Spike is real?"

"You're not?" William asked.

"Fuck no!" Xander said with a laugh. "I only read your books after I got your email. I thought it would be good to know what it is you write."

William suddenly felt like a bigger ass then he had the night before. "So you aren't a fan?"

"I don't know," Xander said with another look of confusion. "I thought the books were great. It seems weird to be a fan of someone you might date, doesn't it?"

"Yes," William said with a sigh. "I didn't mean to be rude last night. I was just thrown off by your question. Gunn was right, I was an idiot."

Xander's eyes widened. "Gunn called you an idiot?"

"Well no, but he might as well have," William said with a small smile. "I'm sorry." He grabbed Xander's hand. "Forgive me?"

"Well…" Xander said considering William. He grinned. "Only if you promise to tell me your idea. But while we're making pizza."

William sighed. The main reason he got so upset was that his idea was so dumb. "Deal."

Xander smiled and it made William smile. It made him want to kiss Xander just because such a little thing made him so happy. William decided to throw caution to the wind and began to lean in. He did a mental happy dance when Xander started leaning in. Their lips just met…


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Million Dollar Bachelor 11/Epilogue  
>Author: Forsaken2003<br>Pairing: William/Xander, William/Lindsey, William/Gunn  
>Rating: R<br>Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
>Comments: Always welcomed!<br>Summary: William Pratt is a successful author of books about adventures of a vampire named Spike. He has decided that he needs something more in his life so he has decided to invite three strangers into his home hoping to find the person he has been looking for.  
>WarningsSpoilers: Human Verse and a rip off of reality show The Bachelor  
>Beta'd by: Whichclothes<p>

**Part Eleven**

Their lips had just met when Gunn rushed out, startling them apart. "Yo, yo! Who's ready for carnival candy and lots of rides?" he asked. He'd always loved the fair and even though they never had a lot of money his mom would scrounge up a little cash so Gunn could take Alonna to either play a few games or go on a couple rides.

William jumped up, the moment gone. "I think we're all but ready to go. Do you know if Lindsey is up?"

"I think so," Gunn replied. He looked between William and Xander and he realized he had interrupted something. Gunn actually felt guilty. If it had been Lindsey he would have mentally cheered and maybe thrown a smirk at Lindsey. "Did you guys work everything out?"

"Yeah," Xander replied clearing his throat. "I just want to say bye to Sparky and I'll be all set."

William told Gunn he would be a minute and went with Xander. He knelt down by Sparky. "I'll take good care of Xander."

Sparky wanted to still be mad at William but he knew by the look on Xander's face that everything had been worked out. He let out a little whimper and placed his paw on William's leg.

"I think you're forgiven," Xander whispered. He couldn't contain his smile. It was important that Sparky approve of William.

"Good," William said with a smile. "Now Buffy and Liam promised to take good care of him while we're gone," he said and stood up. "The worst thing is we'll come back and find him stuffed from Buffy pampering him all day."

Sparky barked and wagged his tail. With a final lick to Xander's hand he watched as they left. He made himself comfortable underneath a tree and wondered what kind of treats he would be given. With a lick to his chops Sparky decided that a nap was needed.

The sun was bright and the temperature had to be at least ninety-three degrees. Kids screamed and ran by as William bought day passes for everyone. Gunn was giddy; he was so dragging William onto the rollercoaster with him. But first some food! "How about some corndogs?" Gunn suggested.

Lindsey wrinkled up his nose in disgust. "It's nine o'clock in the morning."

"Yeah, well if they didn't want you to eat it at nine o'clock in the morning they shouldn't have them made," Gunn shot back. "Come on, who's with me?"

William wasn't sure, but Gunn seemed so eager. "I'll have one but don't stuff yourself we've got a long day ahead of ourselves."

"Don't worry about me, man. I won the hotdog eating contest here last year." Gunn patted his stomach.

"I used to have hotdog contests with Jesse in high school," Xander said with a big grin. "I'm in."

Lindsey rolled his eyes. Four grown men goofing around at a stupid carnival. But he didn't want to be left out so he ordered a Coke.

While they ate they watched as groups of friends and families ran around playing the games and going on the rides. William was trying to be excited but all he could think about the kiss that didn't happen. What would have happened if Gunn hadn't come out? Would the kiss have been any good? Would he have hated it? Would Xander? The thought of kissing Xander worried him just because he was afraid there wouldn't be a spark. Unlike kissing Lindsey where William was just afraid it would be unfair to the others. And what about Gunn? William hadn't even had any real alone time with him. Would he feel like William was excluding him?

This was harder than William had thought it would be.

"Yo, Will!" Gunn poked William in the arm, not hard but not lightly either. "Where'd ya go?"

"Sorry," William said blushing. "There are just so many people here."

Xander smiled at William. "It does take some getting used to, doesn't it?"

"I'm sure this is nothing to you though, Will," Lindsey added. "Didn't I read that you were a guest at San Diego Comic Con two years ago?"

William blushed even harder. "Yes, but my book was new and there really weren't that many people there for me."

"How about we stop embarrassing Will and decide which ride to go on?" Xander asked, detouring the attention slightly away from William. He was rewarded with a soft smile.

"How about we start off with something romantic?" Lindsey said and grabbed William's hand. Not even twenty feet away was the Tunnel of Love. Never too soon to steal William away was it? Plus he wouldn't mind a few more kisses.

William spotted the ride. "Oh…well. I don't know. It seems awfully early to be splitting up."

Lindsey pouted.

"Go on, Will," Xander said and waved his corndog around. "I'm not quite done yet."

"Yeah and I'm not that gay to go on that ride," Gunn said adding his two cents. "Me and Xander will pick the next ride."

"Great!" Lindsey said and dragged William away.

Xander and Gunn both saw William turn back to them, looking worried. If it was about leaving them or possibly being stuck with Lindsey, Gunn didn't know, but he was hoping for the latter.

Lindsey climbed into the electronic plastic swan first. "I was afraid they wouldn't let us be alone," he said and snuggled up nice and close to William.

"I hope they don't mind," William said and bit his bottom lip.

Lindsey had to swallow down a sarcastic remark. Something along the lines of, _Are you sure you're a man?_ "If they had a problem with it I'm sure they would have said something. If you ask me they didn't seem all that concerned about me taking you off their hands."

"I'm sure they were just being polite," William said in a clipped voice. He didn't like thinking he had to be taken off another person's hands.

Realizing that maybe William wasn't as dumb as he thought, Lindsey needed to do some recon work. "I'm sorry, Will. I didn't mean anything by it. I know they are good guys," Lindsey said with a sigh. "It's just…I guess…never mind."

"Tell me," William said softly.

The ride started up and this was not how Lindsey had expected it to go. "It's just that I'm afraid you'll think I'm boring."

"Why would I think you're boring?" William asked confused. He took Lindsey's hand into his.

"Because, well, Gunn has this hot bad boy thing going for him and Xander has the survivor thing going for him," Lindsey explained trying to look utterly pitiful.

William was completely lost. Gunn's past he knew about because of what Lindsey had told him but Xander? "What do you mean Xander is a survivor?" he asked as his heart picked up, fear instantly kicked in.

Lindsey could have kicked himself. This was exactly why he hadn't mentioned Xander's past. "Nothing. I shouldn't have said anything."

Like that was going to work.

"Is there something wrong with Xander?" William asked. "Is he sick?"

"No… look the ride's almost over. Can we just spend some time with just us?" Lindsey asked with a slight whine.

William shook himself. "Yeah. I'm sorry." He wrapped his arms around Lindsey and just cuddled. His mind was on Xander. He didn't look sick.

The ride ended and Lindsey climbed out of the swan with a huff. Stupid William. Who cared about a construction worker with a dumb dog? In his opinion Gunn was a much better catch. Sure he didn't find him attractive but at least he had his own business!

Xander bounded over to them, pink cotton candy in hand. Half of it was already gone. "How was it?" he asked excitedly. He had a nice little sugar high going on.

"It was fine," Lindsey said gruffly and stormed over to an empty bench.

"What's wrong with him?" Gunn asked, not really caring. He just didn't want the day ruined.

William shook his head. Now wasn't the time to get into the secret Lindsey had let slip. "The ride wasn't all that great," he said and wrapped his arms around Xander's and Gunn's waists. "Have you two decided on the next ride?"

Xander bounced on the balls of his feet. "Yup! Bumper cars!"


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Million Dollar Bachelor 12/Epilogue  
>Author: Forsaken2003<br>Pairing: William/Xander, William/Lindsey, William/Gunn  
>Rating: R<br>Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
>Comments: Always welcomed!<br>Summary: William Pratt is a successful author of books about adventures of a vampire named Spike. He has decided that he needs something more in his life so he has decided to invite three strangers into his home hoping to find the person he has been looking for.  
>WarningsSpoilers: Human Verse and a rip off of reality show The Bachelor  
>Beta'd by: Whichclothes<p>

**Part Twelve**

**Note: This chapter is Liam and Buffy. No naughty stuff just their opinions on the events going on. **

Liam sat at the table and watched Buffy doing the dishes from the night before; he of course helped by collecting them all from the night before. It always confused him when Buffy did them by hand when there was a perfectly good dishwasher. Apparently it was a quirk of hers. She was a strange one, he knew that when they got together.

"Are you just going to spend the day staring at me?" Buffy asked with mock annoyance.

"Yes," Liam said with a shit-eating grin. "We're alone and I have nothing else to do."

Buffy turned around with a raised eyebrow. "You could go keep Sparky busy," she suggested.

"You don't like my company?" He stood up and walked over to her. "Don't you love me anymore?" He grabbed her around the waist.

"Get off me," Buffy giggled and smeared bubbles on Liam's face.

Liam sputtered and in retaliation began to tickle Buffy's sides. That was her biggest weakness and she began to squeal and try to wiggle free. "Tell me you love me," he said.

Buffy panted for breath. "I love you," she giggled and she was released. Buffy grabbed a hand towel and threw it in Liam's face. "You big jerk," she said and stuck her tongue out at him. She decided to change the subject onto serious ground. "So…what do you think of the guys?"

"Buffy…" Liam said with a groan. "I thought we decided to let William make his own decisions on this."

"Well duh," Buffy said and continued with the dishes. "We agreed to be Switzerland but it doesn't mean we can't discuss it, does it?"

Liam knew she was right; he sighed. "Fine. What do you think of them?"

Buffy could have squealed for the fact that she won. Though she knew she would, she was the master after all. She forgot about the dishes and rushed over to the table to get comfortable. "Great! So which one do you like more?"

"Xander and Gunn seem like good guys," Liam said. "They seem like they are really interested in William."

"And Lindsey," Buffy wheedled.

Liam glared at her. She was lucky he loved her. "I think he isn't here for the right reasons."

"You think he's after Will's money too," Buffy said. She knew she wasn't wrong. Her instincts never were… well most of the time. At first she thought Liam was kind of stuck up because he never gave her the time of day but at the end she realized he was just the kind of guy that did his job and stayed to himself for the most part. Well until Buffy was able to drag the fun side out.

"We don't know that," Liam argued.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Fine, it's not the only reason he's here then. I am sure we both know what the other reason is," she said wiggling her eyebrows.

"It doesn't matter. William has to make this decision for himself. I will not be the reason he loses the person he is meant to be with. And neither will you," Liam stated firmly. "Now why don't you finish up the dishes while I check on Sparky's water and then we can have a little picnic?"

"Fine," Buffy said with a huff. She'd let Liam end the subject… for now. Xander was still her number one choice. Though she wouldn't complain if Gunn was William's special someone. "Sparky might need some more kibble. Will had Xander put it in the closet with the broom and mop." She swatted at his butt and watched him as he walked away. Liam had one of the finest asses she'd ever seen.

Liam felt Buffy's eyes on him the entire time. Appraising him. When they had first met he had been thrown off by her. He'd never had a girl try so hard to get his attention. Buffy was the kind of girl who always got what she wanted. Not that he was complaining; it just took some adjusting from his quiet life. He turned back around, bag of dog kibble in hand, to see Buffy just grinning at him. When this experiment of William's was over he and Buffy were going to go away for a weekend. They needed some time alone and so would William and his future boyfriend.

Right now he had a job to do. He went outside, ignoring the glare in his eyes from the sun. Liam noticed that as soon as Sparky saw him he hid behind the tree. He took no offense; he knew the story of the dog's poor life. While he poured the food into the bowl Liam spoke quietly. "It's all right. I don't really like new people either."

Sparky's muzzle appeared as he smelt the food. He refused to come out though. Liam seemed nice enough but there were too many people around and it scared and confused him. He trusted Xander not to take him somewhere where he would be in danger, but that didn't quell all his fears. Only when Liam finished filling the bowl and went back into the house did he come out. Sparky missed Xander and hoped he would be home soon.


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Million Dollar Bachelor 13/Epilogue  
>Author: Forsaken2003<br>Pairing: William/Xander, William/Lindsey, William/Gunn  
>Rating: R<br>Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
>Comments: Always welcomed!<br>Summary: William Pratt is a successful author of books about adventures of a vampire named Spike. He has decided that he needs something more in his life so he has decided to invite three strangers into his home hoping to find the person he has been looking for.  
>WarningsSpoilers: Human Verse and a rip off of reality show The Bachelor  
>Beta'd by: Whichclothes<p>

**Part Thirteen**

William thought he was going to be sick. They waited in line for almost an hour before actually being able to do the bumper cars. Gunn and Xander had managed to polish off another bag of cotton candy, this time it was blue. Lindsey was still sulking, the reason for which was beyond William.

They were all each assigned a car. Gunn had confessed he never learned how to drive, which was proven when for the most part the only thing he ran into were the walls. That didn't dampen his spirits any though. He just laughed and continued to try.

Lindsey on the other hand was very good at bumper cars. He loved going to the carnivals when he was younger and if he was forced to be here than he was going to play hard. Gunn was an obvious choice, he was stuck against the wall. Even though it would be too easy, Lindsey didn't like Gunn. Gunn was a mouthy one, and there was no way Lindsey would ever win in a real fight but smacking him a few times with a toy car would let him get his frustrations out.

With a smirk he turned the steering wheel hard and aimed for Gunn who had just managed to get out of a corner. Lindsey prepared himself for the impact. Right on course, the front of his little car rammed into Gunn's back sending him back into the wall. He backed up only to rev the engine and smash into Gunn one more time before backing up once more and leaving Gunn to glower after him.

William agreed to get into a cute little car but there was no way he was going to drive it! He just hoped that if he stayed in one place everyone else would leave him alone. Wishful thinking on his part when a chubby snot nosed boy stared him down before purposely slamming his blue car into William's red one and then drove away laughing at William's shocked expression. He turned when he heard a low chuckle and scowled when he saw that it was Xander. William pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. "What are you heehawing about?"

"Just how adorable you are," Xander replied with a smile. "Want me to go smack into that kid? Defend your honor?"

"No," William said still pouting.

Xander bit his lip to keep from laughing. He leaned in a little. "Want me to kiss it better?"

"I um…" William gulped. He was about to answer when a whistle sounded, indicating that their time was over.

Xander sighed. "I don't know about you but I'm starting to get the feeling that the fates don't want us together," he said before he drove his car back to the center of the ring.

"Damn the fates," William whispered. One way or another he'd get his kiss from Xander!

After an hour and a half Gunn tracked down another food stand. This time he ordered cheese fries and a chili cheese dog. William ordered a plain burger and a Coke while Xander ordered fries and a cream soda and even Lindsey ordered a double cheese burger with all the fixings with fries. They were able to find an empty table and made themselves comfortable.

"I hope everyone's having a good time," William said while biting into his burger. It was greasy but still delicious.

"Oh yeah," Gunn said a smile on his face. Despite Lindsey trying to ruin his fun in the bumper cars he was still having a great time.

Lindsey was gobbling down his fries. "Oh yeah, this is great, Will." Surprisingly he was actually having a great time. He had to spend the day with Gunn and Xander but William was paying for everything so it made up for it. "What's next?"

"Oh! Oh!" Xander said eagerly. "You can't go to the fair without playing a few games."

"Splendid idea!" William smiled. "We all need a memento from today don't we?"

And it went back to being stupid for Lindsey. Stupid carny toys? Really? But he plastered on his fake smile. "That sounds great."

Gunn rubbed his hands together. He knew the game he was going to do. Hopefully he could win a big stuffed animal thing for William. Like the saying went, the bigger the better.

Everyone circled around Gunn as he held the slightly heavy mallet. His game had always been _Ring the Bell_. William watched, excited. He'd seen Gunn's muscles the day before and he had no doubt that Gunn could hit the bell with little to no effort. "Go, Gunn!" William said encouragingly. He was rewarded with a wink. Oh yes, he was a lucky man. Who else here could say they were with three of the sexiest men he'd ever seen? No one!

Gunn raised the mallet over his head and brought it down onto the lever. The weight was easily moved and flew up and it the bell. The crowd screamed excitedly as if they just saw the winning goal for the Stanley Cup.

The guy that ran the game looked very impressed; he didn't see a lot of people actually hit the bell. "What will it be, fella?"

"What do you want, Will?" Gunn asked and pulled William up to see his choices.

William was happy. He looked over all the types of toys and stuffed animals. One caught his eye. It was a Count Von Count doll. Count Von Count had been William's all-time favorite Sesame Street character as a child. "Count Von Count!" He was handed the doll and he just beamed as he held it. It brought back his childhood.

"Count Von Count huh?" Gunn said with a smile. "I preferred Oscar."

"Oh no!" Xander said getting into it. "Snuffleupagus is the all-time best character!"

Lindsey said his favorite character was Ernie which made them all laugh because it was so obvious that Ernie was in love with Bert.

The rest of the day was a hit. They played a few more games like The Dart Game and The Milk Bottle game which is always rumored to be rigged, but William was impressed when Xander was able to knock them all down. The guy who ran the game however wasn't. But Xander ignored the dirty looks and demanded the monkey that wrapped around your neck. He then wrapped it around William's neck and ordered him not to take it off.

"I think one more ride and then we should head back to the house," William said. "What about the Ferris Wheel?"

Gunn looked a little green. "I think I ate too much…" he placed a hand over his mouth hoping to stop himself from barfing. "I think I'm going to sit this one out. I'm going to meet you guys at the car." He left their little group to find a bathroom.

William looked concerned. "Maybe we should get him home?"

"I think we should give him a few minutes," Xander said. He knew if it were him he wouldn't want William seeing him like that. "Lindsey, you want to do the Ferris Wheel?"

"No. I don't like heights," Lindsey confessed hating to sound weak.

Xander grinned happy to hear that. "Looks like it's just you and me then!"

"We'll be back in just a few minutes," William said before he and Xander rushed over to the Ferris Wheel which was shockingly not very busy.

Lindsey opened his mouth to say maybe they should just leave. For the sake of Gunn of course but Xander and William were already in line. "Fuckers."

William and Xander were buckled into their seat. Xander bounced with excitement. "This is going to be so much fun!" he exclaimed.

"I have to confess I'm a little afraid of heights myself," William whispered as the ride began to move to allow a few more people on.

"Why did you suggest coming on here then?" Xander asked. He was ready to wave his hands and tell the guy they needed off.

"Because I've always wanted to ride one," William explained looking a little fearful. "Hold my hand?"

How could Xander resist? He took hold of William's hand as soon as the ride officially started. Xander stayed as still as possible not wanting to rock their seat. The last thing he wanted was to send William into a panic. "You're doing good," Xander said with a smile. Apparently that was a jinx because the ride jerked to a halt. Of course they were at the very top.

"Is that supposed to happen?" William asked curiously.

"Erm…I don't think so," Xander answered. Very carefully he looked over the edge to see a group of people staring up at them. "Nope, definitely not supposed to happen."

"Everyone!" The ride manager had pulled out a loud speaker. "There is no reason to panic. We will have you off in ten minutes. Twenty at the most."

William turned and blinked at Xander.

Note: I couldn't find any information on if Sesame Street was played in England for William to watch as a child so if I am mistaken on this information I apologize!


	14. Chapter 14

Title: Million Dollar Bachelor 14/Epilogue  
>Author: Forsaken2003<br>Pairing: William/Xander, William/Lindsey, William/Gunn  
>Rating: R<br>Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
>Comments: Always welcomed!<br>Summary: William Pratt is a successful author of books about adventures of a vampire named Spike. He has decided that he needs something more in his life so he has decided to invite three strangers into his home hoping to find the person he has been looking for.  
>WarningsSpoilers: Human Verse and a rip off of reality show The Bachelor  
>Beta'd by: Whichclothes<p>

**Part Fourteen**

"We're stuck," William said, stating the obvious. "We are going to die." 

"Will, we are not going to die," Xander said, pulling William as close as the safety belts would allow. "This type of stuff happens all the time."

A loud ruckus could be heard from below and they both looked down carefully just in time to see Lindsey flailing his hands.

"My boyfriend is stuck up there!" Lindsey yelled frantically. "Screw everyone else! Don't you know who he is? He's William Pratt! The famous author!"

A security guard came over. "Sir, please. We don't want the crowd or the people on the ride getting riled up. They are perfectly fine," he said. "But if you keep this commotion up I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Lindsey huffed. How the hell would he get William's money if he was dead? "You don't understand."

"I understand perfectly. But I don't need you worrying these fine people. Some of them have kids up there and the last thing we want is them thinking they are in any real danger. Right?" The security guard who was a good five inches taller than Lindsey towered over him.

"Right," Lindsey said with a scowl.

The security guard seemed happy with the answer and left Lindsey to reassure a few other people.

William started to hyperventilate after about five minutes. He could hear the squeaking of seats from kids who thought it would be fun to swing them. Didn't they know how dangerous that was?

"Will, deep breaths," Xander said, as he ran a hand through William's hair. "If you don't calm down, you're either going to barf or pass out. And I'd really love it if you didn't barf on me."

"I need to be distracted," William said, coming to a conclusion. "Any distraction."

"Any?" Xander asked. When he was given a nod he did the only thing he could think of. The only thing he'd been thinking of. Xander made William turn his head to face him and kissed him senseless.

William had been taken off guard by the kiss. He had thought that maybe Xander would talk about his work, his mind too far gone to think about a make-out fest. But he did say any distraction and really he was scared not stupid and soon fell into the kiss and wrapped his arms awkwardly around Xander's frame.

Neither of them came up for breath. They only split apart when they heard cheering and then they realized that that the ride had been fixed and were now back on the ground. As soon as the seatbelt had been released Lindsey was there helping William out, completely ignoring Xander's protests.

"Are you all right, William?" Lindsey asked and ran his hands over William's body as if he had fallen or something.

"I'm fine. Xander took good care of me," William said with a smile. "Now we should get Gunn home. I hope he is feeling better."

Lindsey scowled. Not even any consideration for him? He was stuck on the ground alone for a good fifteen minutes having to watch William and Xander suck face! Of course it had been hot but that just meant Xander was still competition and Lindsey had no idea how to get rid of him.

When they returned to the house William helped Gunn up to his room to let him lie down for a while. "Are you feeling any better?"

"Ugh," Gunn replied. "I don't know," he burped. "Fuck. This is real sexy."

"Nothing to worry about. We all over-indulge once in a while, don't we?" William said and helped Gunn out of his shoes before putting him to bed. "I just want you to feel better. We have our solo date tomorrow and I'd hate to see us have to postpone it."

Gunn wiggled getting into that comfy position. "Nothing is going to stop us from our solo time," he promised. "I might be bed bound for the rest of the night though."

William rubbed Gunn's shoulder. "You just feel better. I'll have Willow whip you up some soup. I'll bring it up personally to see how you're doing. Now you just close your eyes and rest," William ordered.

Gunn couldn't help but grin. "Thanks, Will." He then closed his eyes. William stayed with him for half an hour before leaving to see to Lindsey and Xander. He couldn't help but dread tomorrow. How would William bring up what Lindsey had told him?

Xander said hello to Buffy and Liam who were in the kitchen playing poker using gummy bears as the prize. Buffy stole two of Liam's. Xander grinned when Liam stole three of hers and the poker game ended and turned into a gummy bear fight.

"OW!" Lindsey said. He was a casualty of war when he was pinged in the forehead by a green gummy bear. Buffy managed not to snigger…much.

"Sorry…" Giggle. "Liam started it." Giggle.

Lindsey didn't look impressed one bit. "I would like something to eat."

"Well you're in luck. The kitchen is fully stocked. Have at her," Buffy told him and went back to her game. Liam kicked her from under the table. She ignored it. "Supper will be done in about an hour."

"Isn't it your job to serve me?" Lindsey asked and was greeted with a gasp from Xander.

Buffy stood from her chair and walked over to Lindsey. She ignored Liam telling her to sit back down. "First of all I don't have to serve you shit. I am only obligated to serve breakfast, lunch and dinner. Second if you want something maybe you should try being polite." Buffy stood in front of Lindsey staring up at him. His height didn't intimidate her. "If there is a chance that you will be in William's life you'd best remember that we are not only his employees but also his friends." She leaned in to whisper in his ear. "I know you're not here for William and if you end up hurting him you better believe that I will kick your cowboy ass all the way back to Texas. Do you understand?"

Xander couldn't hear what Buffy had said but it must have been something bad because Lindsey paled and mumbled something about going to watch television. "So…" Xander was still shocked that Lindsey ran away from Buffy. She was such a sweet girl! "Um…how's Sparky? I hope he wasn't too much trouble."

"Nope!" Buffy said a bounce in her step as she checked on the roast. "He's just hung out by that tree all day. He's marked it about twenty times now. I think we may have to cut it down so you can take it with you," Buffy joked.

It felt like the wind had been knocked out of Xander. When he went home? Well of course he would go home. It's not like he and William would move in together after this was all over. That was if William even picked him. "Yeah, I might have to bring him by so he can visit," Xander joked but his voice was slightly strained. "I'm just going to check on him and then get cleaned up for dinner."

Buffy and Liam just shared a confused looked before he started cleaning up the wounded gummy bears and Buffy started cooking the potatoes. She did not serve anyone boxed mashed potatoes!

When William came down from sitting with Gunn he spotted Lindsey sulking on the couch. He couldn't help but notice that Lindsey did that…a lot. Plopping down beside Lindsey, William looked at him. "What's wrong?"

"That Buffy girl doesn't like me," Lindsey whined. "She's rude."

"Buffy can be rude but she doesn't mean it," William said. "Once you get to know her she is a great person. She's been a great friend to me for years."

Lindsey turned to look at William. "You were kissing Xander," he said accusingly.

"Yes," William replied. "I've kissed you too."

"Who was better?" Lindsey asked seriously.

William became uncomfortable. "You kiss differently."

"That doesn't answer my question," Lindsey said with narrowed eyes. "Do you like Xander more than me?"

"What?" William said with a nervous laugh. "Lindsey, you are being ridiculous. Look, we still have a few days left. Just enjoy yourself, yeah?" He kissed Lindsey on the cheek before standing. "I've got to tell Buffy that Gunn won't be joining us for dinner."

Lindsey perked up immediately.


	15. Chapter 15

Title: Million Dollar Bachelor 15/Epilogue  
>Author: Forsaken2003<br>Pairing: William/Xander, William/Lindsey, William/Gunn  
>Rating: R<br>Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
>Comments: Always welcomed!<br>Summary: William Pratt is a successful author of books about adventures of a vampire named Spike. He has decided that he needs something more in his life so he has decided to invite three strangers into his home hoping to find the person he has been looking for.  
>WarningsSpoilers: Human Verse and a rip off of reality show The Bachelor  
>Beta'd by: Whichclothes<p>

**Part Fifteen **

Buffy and Liam joined them for dinner. Everyone was quiet except for Xander who babbled on about their day. William smiled happily because Xander had such a good time. He couldn't get the thought of Xander being sick out of his head though. What if Xander was dying? William couldn't get involved with him, to know that there was nothing he could do to help Xander. That he'd have to watch Xander slowly fade away, to see the light leave his eyes.

Xander also talked about being stuck at the top of the Ferris wheel and how well William had done considering he was afraid of heights. Not sure if he should, Xander didn't mention the kiss.

Lindsey remained silent just like the rest of the day though he did send glares to both Buffy and Xander. Buffy was a bitch and if Lindsey had his way she'd be out of a job. He wasn't going to let her ruin his plans. Gunn was basically one foot out the door; Lindsey had no doubts about that. By the end of their solo date tomorrow Gunn would be packing up his stuff and he'd be out of William's life for good.

Dinner ended and William stood. "I'm going to go visit with Gunn for a while, see if he is up for eating some soup."

"Oh, I'm sure Gunn is sleeping," Lindsey interjected. "You wouldn't want to wake him up, would you?" he said and ran a hand over William's arm. "Why don't we let him sleep? You don't want to mess up your date tomorrow, do you?"

"Well…" William said unsure if he should chance disturbing Gunn.

"William Pratt!" Buffy said as she cleared the table. "You are going to go up there and check on him! He could be awake, feeling miserable, bored and alone." She looked at him. "I think you could spend some time with him. I'm sure Lindsey and Xander can find something to keep themselves occupied for a while."

Lindsey wanted to slap her. Buffy was the help, what right did she have to talk to William like that?

"Will, Buffy is right," Xander said. "I know I wouldn't like being alone, especially in a strange house." He smiled. "Go make sure Gunn is all right and maybe we can watch a movie after?"

William grinned; that was a perfect idea. And what better way to let Xander know that than a peck on the cheek? As he walked by William planted one on Xander's cheek. "I'll be back in a while. Why doesn't Liam show you to the living room so you can pick out a movie?" He accepted the steaming bowl of soup from Buffy and left to check on his patient.

Lindsey glared at William's retreating back. How could he give Xander a kiss and not him? It was just rude! He turned his attention to Liam. "Well? Are you going to show us or not?"

"Follow me," Liam said, mock bow, and swept his arm towards the living room.

"What is your job here anyway?" Lindsey asked as he stomped into the living room. "I never see you doing anything."

"I make sure the house stays in order. From keeping it clean to paying William's bills and balancing his cheque book," Liam replied.

Xander smiled. "I think you are doing a very good job."

"Suck up. Why don't you see how much further you can stick your nose up there?" Lindsey spat.

The smile never faltered. "I'm not trying to be a suck up. It's called being polite. Maybe your parents should have spent some time teaching it to you."

For the first time that Xander had ever heard, Liam sniggered.

William managed to balance the hot bowl and knock lightly hoping it was loud enough for Gunn to hear. He heard rustling so William accepted that as an invitation and opened the door. "Gunn?"

"Hey," Gunn said and sat up. He still looked a little sick but not as bad. "Soup?" he asked.

"Feeling better I see," William said with a grin. He passed Gunn the bowl before pulling a chair up beside the bed. "It's tomato, I hope that's all right."

Gunn took the first mouthful and moaned in delight. "Campbell's. I basically lived off this stuff as a kid," he said and took another spoonful.

"I'm glad you like," William said and leaned back in the chair. "You had me worried that we'd have to cancel our outing tomorrow."

"Hell no! I'd still go with a bucket tied around my neck," Gunn replied seriously. "It'll be nice to get some one on one time with you."

William beamed at that. To have someone want to spend time alone with him, to be willing to go out even while he was sick. It was nice. "I'd prefer you feeling better though."

Gunn nodded in agreement as he polished off the soup. "Agreed," he replied and licked the spoon clean.

"I was thinking since we probably won't want to spend the entire time at the batting cages whether you'd want to go to the movies after?" William asked. "But only if you promise not to go overboard on the junk food," he said pointing a finger at Gunn with a stern look.

"I promise," Gunn said and placed a hand over his heart. "Can we go see Captain America?"

William on his part got slightly excited. He did not bounce a little in his chair. Nope not at all. "I think we could do that," William said, trying to compose himself.

"You think Chris Evans is serious hottie too, huh?" Gunn said with a chuckle.

"What can I say, I have a thing for muscular men," William said with a wink.

Gunn laughed louder. "Flirting with a sick man, huh?"

"What can I say, I know what I like," William said. As much as he wanted to spend time with Gunn his mind was going back to Xander.

There were a few minutes of silence that William didn't notice until Gunn took hold of his hand, startling him out of his thoughts.

"What's wrong, Will?" Gunn asked worriedly.

So much, William thought. Gunn having a record and Xander being sick, he had no idea what he was going to do. "There's just…things I've recently found out and I don't know what to do or how to handle them."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Gunn asked. He hated seeing William look so troubled.

"There is something I want to talk about with you but maybe we should wait until tomorrow," William said. He didn't think having the conversation about Gunn's past with the others around was a very good idea. "And I hope it doesn't ruin any possible relationship in the future."

Gunn was now worried. What did William want to talk to him about? "Is everything okay?"

"I'm sure it will be but we need to get it out of the way before we can move forward," William said.

"Cryptic much?" Gunn asked.

William laughed and pulled a deck of cards from the bedside drawer. "How about we forget about what's to come tomorrow and play some cards?"

"Blackjack?" Gunn asked and pushed any bad thoughts from his mind. The last thing he needed was his stomach churning again.

Xander had brought Sparky in for the night. After all, Sparky enjoyed a good movie too. He was curled up at Xander's feet.

"Does that fucking mutt have to be in here?" Lindsey spat. He had been pissed off ever since Xander had embarrassed him in front of Liam. The help!

"I would ask the same thing about you," Xander shot back. "Sparky is much better than you in every sense."

Lindsey turned to look at Xander with his eyes narrowed. "What the fuck does that mean?"

Xander began to ticket off on his fingers. "He's loyal even after everything he's been put through in his life. Sparky is sweet and cuddly," he said. Xander leaned in. "You don't give a piss about William. You think you're so smart? That you're fooling anyone? Well the only one you're fooling is William and that's because he thinks you might be the one that will give his all. To be there when he's down and helps cheer him up. To be there when he has good news and wants someone to help him celebrate. But you don't care about any of that. You're just a heartless fucking bastard," Xander said. He then sat back and patted Sparky's head. "And if you say anything bad about my dog again I'm going to hit you."

How dare Xander talk to him like that! Lindsey's mouth had dropped open. Who would have guessed Xander would actually have a pair let alone brass ones. That didn't mean Lindsey was going to lie down and let a little nobody talk to him like that. "At least I'm not a disgusting… thing that should have been put down!" Lindsey hissed. Who would get so defensive over a dog anyway?

Xander stood and towered over Lindsey, making him feel small and insignificant. "I warned you," he said and punched Lindsey square in the nose.


	16. Chapter 16

Title: Million Dollar Bachelor 16/Epilogue  
>Author: Forsaken2003<br>Pairing: William/Xander, William/Lindsey, William/Gunn  
>Rating: R<br>Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
>Comments: Always welcomed!<br>Summary: William Pratt is a successful author of books about adventures of a vampire named Spike. He has decided that he needs something more in his life so he has decided to invite three strangers into his home hoping to find the person he has been looking for.  
>WarningsSpoilers: Human Verse and a rip off of reality show The Bachelor  
>Beta'd by: Whichclothes<p>

**Part Sixteen**

"Xander!" William yelled, startling everyone including Sparky, who had been taking a short snooze. "What the bloody hell are you doing?"

"Will…I…" Xander was at a loss of words. He'd never actually hit anyone before. He never wanted to be like his father. "I'm sorry."

William scowled as he walked further into the room. "This is my home and I don't condone that sort of behavior!" He sat down beside Lindsey, who was holding his nose. "I know you've had your problems but…" William clamped his mouth shut as soon as he realized what he had said.

"What the fuck are you talking about? How did you…did you…did you do a background check on me?" Xander paled, afraid of what William knew about his past.

"Well…" William was so caught off by the turn of events that his gaze fell on Lindsey.

Xander's eyes followed. Lindsey had wide eyes and he lowered his hands from his face. "Hee hee…well, you know. I just thought it would be good if William knew the type of people he was allowing into his home." Lindsey chuckled nervously.

"Really?" Gunn asked as he walked down the stairs. He had been heading to the bathroom when he heard the commotion. "And just what exactly did you find out about me?"

"Gunn, you should be in bed," William said and went to stand but Lindsey gripped his hand as if he were afraid to be left.

Gunn turned his dark eyes to William. "What did he say about me? I'm guessing this is what we were going to talk about tomorrow, right? Why not get everything out in the open now?"

Lindsey started to look very uncomfortable and began to sweat. "I think I need some ice. Will, could you get it for me?"

"No," Xander said and crossed his arms. "What exactly did Lindsey tell you about us?"

"You're right, I should have talked to you about this," William said. "Lindsey told me that you had a juvenile record, Gunn."

Gunn's mouth dropped open. "And did he tell you why?"

"Your records were sealed," William replied. "I know it is none of my business but I think I also deserve to know the truth, don't I?"

"Yeah, you deserve to know the truth but wouldn't it have been better to have asked me then to ask ratboy to sneak behind our backs to do it?" Gunn said angrily.

William stood, trying to figure where everything had gone so wrong. "I didn't!"

"I'm pretty sure I'd be right if I said Lindsey did it out of the goodness of his heart," Xander said sarcastically.

Lindsey stood defensively. "I did! I think William could do way better than a criminal and some abused victim!"

"EVERYONE STOP!" William yelled.

Sparky whimpered and hid behind the couch.

Part of William wanted to call the whole thing off. This had become much too complicated. "Everyone just stop." Everyone had the decency to look guilty, even Lindsey. "You are acting like children! I invited you all here and I want you to act like adults."

"I get that Will," Xander said and fell to the couch. "But Lindsey had no right to go digging for dirt on Gunn and me."

"No, he didn't," William agreed. Lindsey pouted. "But we can't change what's been done. I hope that both you and Gunn will feel comfortable enough to talk to me about what Lindsey has discovered."

Lindsey leaned forward. He'd been dying to know what Gunn did. "Let's start with Gunn!"

"I'm not telling you anything you rat bastard," Gunn replied furiously. "If William wants to know then we will discuss it tomorrow on _our_ date."

"But…" Lindsey said about to protest.

"That is fine. Lindsey, you will not be part of this. It has nothing to do with you," William stated sternly.

Lindsey huffed and slumped back. "Fine."

William looked at Xander who still looked upset. "Xander?"

"Huh?" Xander asked. He had zoned out, thinking about his father.

"When our date comes will you be comfortable enough to discuss what has been brought out?" William asked with concern. Who had abused Xander? Was it his parents? Or maybe an ex-boyfriend?

"Yeah, fine, but alone," Xander replied and glared at Lindsey.

With that decided William tried to change the subject. "I don't know if anyone is really up for a movie now?"

Lindsey waved his hand in dismissal. "Doesn't matter to me. But my nose still hurts," he replied rubbing his nose. It actually didn't hurt that much but he needed some damage control and what was better than sympathy?

"I'll get you some ice. Why don't you all get comfortable if you want to watch a movie?" William asked.

Gunn decided to pass; his stomach was still upset and he honestly didn't feel like being in the room with Lindsey. "I'm going to head back up to my room. You guys enjoy the movie," he said and smiled at William. "We'll talk tomorrow. I promise."

William smiled back; he was feeling a little more secure about the situation. "Feel better. We'll head out about ten?"

"Great," Gunn replied. He waved and headed back upstairs, suddenly exhausted. Tomorrow's conversation was going to be awkward to say the least. Hopefully William would understand.

Half way through _Spaceballs_ the tension seemed to have faded. After all who couldn't help but laugh at Rick Moranis's antics? Even Sparky came out and sprawled out on the rug in front of William and Xander. He cursed that he couldn't see color, but his tail did wag when he saw Dot. She was like a giant walking fire hydrant in his eye.

Xander, as much as he loved this movie, was growing tired. His eyes became heavy and he was having trouble keeping them open. Eventually he laid his head on William's shoulder. It was actually quite comfortable.

William looked over to see Xander's eyes closed and his breathing even. He was asleep. It gave William the chance to really look at him. The TV gave off a bright light so he didn't have to squint. For the first time since Xander had gotten there William noticed a faint scar above his left eye and underneath it. The scar was so faint that only if you were looking hard enough you would see it. He couldn't help but be curious as to how Xander got it. Hopefully he'd find out on their date. It wasn't that he wanted to know the gory details but Xander was so interesting and he wanted to know everything about him. Good or bad. William placed a soft kiss on Xander's head before going back to the movie.

William missed the soft smile on Xander's face before he was lulled into a deep sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Title: Million Dollar Bachelor 17/Epilogue  
>Author: Forsaken2003<br>Pairing: William/Xander, William/Lindsey, William/Gunn  
>Rating: R<br>Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
>Comments: Always welcomed!<br>Summary: William Pratt is a successful author of books about adventures of a vampire named Spike. He has decided that he needs something more in his life so he has decided to invite three strangers into his home hoping to find the person he has been looking for.  
>WarningsSpoilers: Human Verse and a rip off of reality show The Bachelor  
>Beta'd by: Whichclothes<p>

**Part Seventeen **

**Note: Like shooting a gun I do not know basically anything about baseball or batting so I tried to be as accurate as I could with the research I have done.**

When Xander woke up, Gunn and William were already gone for their date. He realized that he had slept on the couch. Either William decided to just let him sleep or Xander had been dead to the world. It didn't matter; he'd had a good night sleep. He sat up and stretched and saw Sparky staring at him. "Morning walk?" Xander asked. Sparky's wagged his tail. "Okay." Xander stood and went to get changed. Maybe he'd take Sparky to the dog park today.

The tension between William and Gunn was so thick that you could have cut it with a knife. They sat awkwardly in a small café as they drank coffee. The batting cages weren't open yet and William thought that maybe it would be a good idea to get everything out before their date officially started.

"So…" William said uneasily.

"I'm not some gangbanger," Gunn said straight out. "I've never been in one."

William blinked at Gunn's bluntness. He was actually thankful for it because he didn't want to have to ask. "That's good to know."

"I told you how my dad left us when I was a kid," Gunn said and William nodded. "My mom worked in a diner thirty-eight hours a week, so she wasn't entitled to benefits. We weren't extremely poor but there were weeks when food was limited. We had been living on peanut butter and jam sandwiches for about a week and we ran out of jam. My sister won't eat just peanut butter sandwiches and my mom was working a nightshift. We didn't have any cash in the house so I did what I thought I had to do."

"You stole jam?" William said clearly shocked. That was the big crime?

Gunn shrugged. "I ended up getting caught before I even got to the doors. I was let off easy because of the circumstances but if it happened again they wouldn't be as easy. After that I was able to find a job during the weekends and I was able to help pull in some money."

"And now you're a successful man who owns his own store," William said with a smile.

"I don't know about successful, but I am doing pretty well," Gunn said. Sure, his business wasn't booming but he had worked hard to get to where he was. He was lucky to be where he was today. "Maybe you could check it out. Never know what treasures you'll find."

William nodded eagerly. "I'd like that." He finished his coffee and stood. "Do you think the batting cages will be open?"

"Should be close enough," Gunn said and stood as well. "Let's get cracking."

William had no fucking idea what he was doing. He was given a batting helmet. It was uncomfortable and he was sure by the time he took it off, his hair would be a mess. Gunn handed him a bat, saying that it was the lightest and would be the best for him. William took his word on that.

"Some people hold it at the base but I think since you're new to this you should hold it a couple inches up," Gunn said and helped William get his hands in position. He noticed William seemed to be anxious about this. "Don't worry, the ball won't come back and hit you."

"Obviously you've never seen America's Funniest Home Videos," William muttered to himself. He wondered if it was too late to ask for some sort of cup.

Gunn grinned at William's statement. "Now stand on the plate. Your hands should touch. Hold the bat up, no, not on your shoulder. Good. Spread your legs roughly shoulder-width apart. Don't stand straight up; just bend your knees a little so you don't feel stiff." He watched as William seemed to relax a little bit. "Now keep both eyes on the ball. Keep our weight on your back foot. If you're right-handed, take your left leg and pick it up slightly as the pitch is released." Gunn nodded as William gave it a try. "As the pitch comes toward you, stride forward just a little, not too much."

There seemed a lot of movement for such a simple task. William didn't understand why there were so many instructions but he trusted that Gunn knew what he was talking about. Gunn also didn't seem as aggravated as Lindsey had been when showing him how to shoot. Lindsey had tried to hide it but failed.

"Now keep your elbows toward your body so the bat goes in a tight circle when you swing. You want to hit the ball before it goes over the plate. When you swing you want to keep the bat leveled." Gunn stood behind William and took hold of the bat as well. He had them do an example swing that kept it level. "If you swing low then end with the bat high you'll risk missing the ball. If you don't follow through, you won't generate much power because your swing might actually be slowing down before you make contact, so the follow through is very important."

"Right," William nodded and gripped the bat a little tighter.

"You ready to give it a try?" Gunn asked. "Do you want to go through it again?"

William shook his and with a determined face he said, "I'm ready."

Gunn patted him on the shoulder and jogged over to the baseball fly ball machine. He turned it on low before turning it on. "In coming!"

"O-okay!" William called back before gulping. He heard the machine warm up and a kurchunk and then a white ball whirled at him. His grip loosened as his palms began to sweat. Eyes clenched shut, William swung hard. He missed the ball and the bat flew out from his hands. Luckily he hadn't put much strength into the hit and it only flew a couple feet. "Bloody hell!"

Gunn couldn't help but burst out laughing. Not at the action but at the horrific look on William's face. It was priceless! "I guess I forgot to tell you to make sure you don't let go, huh?"

William scowled and marched over to the bat and picked it up. "Yes, I think you did fail to mention that." He wiped his sweaty hands on his pants.

"Let's give it another try. Now remember, hold the bat tight and keep your eyes open!" Gunn said and pointed an accusing finger at William.

"All right, let do this again," William said and this time he was ready to not let go of the bat.

Gunn was fussing over William. The second try had been worse than the first. William had held onto the bat just like he was instructed but his swing was apparently too hard and he wrenched his shoulder. So now they were in the locker room with an icepack on William's shoulder. "Fuck Will, I'm so sorry!"

William groaned as he moved his shoulder. "It's fine, Gunn. I guess I'm just not baseball player material, huh?"

"No," Gunn agreed. "Look maybe we should call today a bust and head back to your place."

"What?" William looked absolutely dismayed at the suggestion. "We will not! All we have to do is change the plans a little bit."

Gunn didn't look so sure. "Do we have a backup plan?"

"Ever get a professional massage before?" William asked.

"I can honestly say I haven't," Gunn replied getting excited. "Can we get in without an appointment?"

William whipped out his cellphone. "I know a girl that can get us in."

Twenty minutes later they walked into a magnificent spa. A beautiful brunette came over to them with a pretty smile. "Will, I haven't seen you in months. I was starting to think you didn't like my services anymore," she scolded him.

"How could that happen?" William asked and gave her a peck on the cheek. "I've just been busy. Can you fit me and my friend in?"

Gunn poked William on his good shoulder. "Wouldn't it be polite to introduce me to this pretty girl first?"

"Oh, I like him!"

William looked ashamed. "Yes, I'm sorry. Charles Gunn this is Cordelia Chase."

Gunn smiled and shook Cordelia's outstretched hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too," Cordelia said, smiling. "Wait; are you two here on a date?"

"Yes," William said with a roll of the eyes.

Cordelia huffed. "Don't you have any straight friends? Not all of us are as lucky you know!"

William grinned at her rant. "You don't need my help, darling. You're a gorgeous creature."

"Go on," Cordelia said with a big smile.

"Really you are beautiful. Any man would be lucky to be with you," Gunn said truthfully.

William was a little confused. Gunn sounded like he might actually… like Cordelia?


	18. Chapter 18

Title: Million Dollar Bachelor 18/Epilogue  
>Author: Forsaken2003<br>Pairing: William/Xander, William/Lindsey, William/Gunn  
>Rating: R<br>Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
>Comments: Always welcomed!<br>Summary: William Pratt is a successful author of books about adventures of a vampire named Spike. He has decided that he needs something more in his life so he has decided to invite three strangers into his home hoping to find the person he has been looking for.  
>WarningsSpoilers: Human Verse and a rip off of reality show The Bachelor  
>Beta'd by: Whichclothes<p>

**Part Eighteen**

After their massages William and Gunn decided to sit in the sauna. William's shoulder was feeling much better and he was sure that after a good night sleep he'd be back to his old self. But his attention wasn't on his pain, it was on Gunn. He couldn't get the look on Gunn's face when he met Cordelia out of his mind.

"Are you straight?" William blurted it out without meaning to.

Gunn's eyes almost popped out of his head. "What?"

"That's not what I meant. What I mean is…" William stopped to think about what he actually meant. "No, that's what I meant."

"Will, I am not straight," Gunn said, moving closer to William.

William didn't look so sure. "So you don't think Cordelia is pretty?"

"Of course she is," Gunn replied. He looked at William. "I didn't mention I was bisexual, did I?"

"Bisexual?" William asked. "No, you failed to mention that."

"You're not jealous, are you?" Gunn asked and locked eyes with William.

William leaned forward and kissed Gunn. He wrapped his arms around Gunn and pulled him closer, their bare chests pressed up together. They pulled back at the same time, both frowning. "That was…"

"Yeah," Gunn agreed. "Wanna try again?"

"Good idea," William said and kissed Gunn again. He opened his eyes as they kissed, waiting for a spark to flicker. There was nothing. William pulled away and wiped his lips. Gunn did the same thing. "Anything?"

Gunn sat there thinking about it even though he knew the answer too. Finally he sighed. "Not a damn thing."

They sat there awkwardly. William looked upset. "You are bloody gorgeous, you speak your mind and I love that. But…"

"We've got nothing," Gunn finished. "We can't force it, Will. As much as I like you I don't want to waste time trying to make something work that just isn't there."

William sighed. Of course Gunn was right, that didn't make it any less upsetting though. "You're right, I know. It doesn't make me like it any."

"You'll get over it. I mean you do still have Xander," Gunn replied.

"And Lindsey," William added.

Gunn shook his head. "William you are a good guy and I hope what I have to say won't affect any potential friendship we may have in the future but Lindsey is bad news."

"Lindsey may be a little…" William tried to find the right word.

"Controlling comes to mind. Come on Will. You have to see it! Besides I know you like Xander, more than both me and Lindsey," Gunn said. "When you were with me your mind was on him whether you realize it or not. And I'd put money that he was on your mind when you were with lawyer boy."

"I do feel stronger feelings toward Xander," William confessed looking frazzled. "And it makes me feel guilty."

Gunn shook his head. "You have no fucking reason to feel guilty man. This is why you brought us here, remember? To find that special someone and Xander is obviously the one! We all knew two of us would be leaving empty handed. We took the chance to come here. Just because you feel guilty doesn't mean you have to push down your feelings for the sake of possibly hurting Lindsey."

"We still have the group date tomorrow," William said.

"Man, screw the group date! Tell Xander you've decided to have your solo date tomorrow and after that you are making your choice. This is your thing, your rules. If someone doesn't like it fuck them!"

William snorted. "And by that you mean Lindsey."

"You can't make everyone happy, Will. You can't have two lovers, I don't think Xander would be happy with that just because you don't want to hurt someone else."

"You're right," William admitted. "You're a good friend, you know?"

"Damn straight," Gunn said. "Now how about we get out of here and head back to your place? I should really be getting back to the real world now."

A frown marred William's face. "You won't stay the rest of the time?"

"It's a nice offer but you don't need me in the way. Besides I need my store open," Gunn said and he stood. "Damn, I don't understand how people can sit in here. It's too damn hot!"

William laughed. "It's kind of the point." Gunn turned to William looking like he wanted to ask something but felt too uncomfortable too. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I was just wondering and this is probably a jerky thing to do and feel free to punch me or something. Do you think I could ask Cordelia out?" Gunn asked looking worried and hopeful at the same time.

Trying and failing to look mad William nodded his head. "Just treat her well or I will punch you," William said seriously.

Xander was swimming laps in the pool while Sparky ran back and forth keeping him company. After all he couldn't leave Xander alone could he?

Lindsey was on one of the lawn chairs in his swimming trunks and expensive looking sunglasses, working on his tan. He was thinking about Gunn and William's date. Did Gunn confess his crimes? What did William think? Did he find it sexy or disgusting? Lindsey wanted to know damn it! The only thing he could do was wait and see if William would confide in him.

Speaking of the devils, William and Gunn walked out onto the patio. It was only shortly after two. Obviously their date didn't go well. Lindsey smirked. "You two are back soon," he commented.

"Yes, we have an announcement," William said. He couldn't help but watch as Xander climbed out of the pool, shook his hair free of water and came over to them. Sparky followed.

"Is everything okay?" Xander asked worriedly. He shivered slightly as the wind picked up.

William smiled. "Everything is fine. Gunn has decided to leave."

"Why?" Xander asked with a frown. He really liked Gunn and was hoping they could hang out some more. Their best talk was naming everything they liked about William. That had been fun.

"We've discovered that we just don't have a connection," William explained. "But we are going to stay in contact."

Gunn nudged William. "We better. Remember, I know where you live." He looked at Xander who looked truly upset. "It's cool, Xan. Besides that means one less guy to fight over this stud remember?"

"I know. It's just… can't you stay?" Xander asked. His gaze shot to Lindsey and Gunn realized what he was not saying: _Don't leave me with him_.

"You'll be spending too much time with Will to even miss me," Gunn assured him. He walked over to Xander and pulled him into a hug ignoring the fact that his clothes were getting wet. "After all this look me up, I'm in the book. We'll have coffee and talk about the yumminess of William again," he joked.

William blushed.

Gunn pulled away and knelt beside Sparky and petted him. "You be good." He then whispered, "Feel free to piss on Lindsey's expensive shoes."

"I'm going to walk Gunn out and then I think we should have a meeting. I've decided that there are going to be some changes," William announced.

Both Xander and Lindsey worried. Sparky scratched his ear. He hoped he didn't get fleas from Lindsey.


	19. Chapter 19

Title: Million Dollar Bachelor 19/Epilogue  
>Author: Forsaken2003<br>Pairing: William/Xander, William/Lindsey, William/Gunn  
>Rating: R<br>Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
>Comments: Always welcomed!<br>Summary: William Pratt is a successful author of books about adventures of a vampire named Spike. He has decided that he needs something more in his life so he has decided to invite three strangers into his home hoping to find the person he has been looking for.  
>WarningsSpoilers: Human Verse and a rip off of reality show The Bachelor  
>Beta'd by: Whichclothes<p>

**Part Nineteen **

Gunn tossed his suitcase into the back of his truck and turned to look at William. "We might not have that spark but you are still one sexy guy," he said with a grin.

A blush covered William's pale cheeks. "I can't deny that I'll miss your… physique."

"You remember what I said," Gunn said, turning serious. "In the end I want to you to be happy and it is your choice but if you make the wrong one you might not be able to fix it." He pulled William in for a hug before he climbed into his truck. With one final wave he started it up and headed out. Back to the real world.

While William saw Gunn off, Xander dried off and got dressed. He hoped there wasn't more to Gunn leaving than no chemistry. On the other hand Xander was kind of glad Gunn was gone; it meant that maybe he and William really did have something special. He would just have preferred if it was Lindsey that had left. With a sigh he sat down at the table away from Lindsey.

"Do you really think Gunn's leaving because they have nothing in common?" Lindsey asked. "I bet that's not it. I bet it wasn't stealing that got him into trouble either."

"And what do you think it was?" Xander asked with a roll of his eyes.

Lindsey moved from his chair over to the table. "It's obvious; any idiot could figure it out." He ignored Xander's scowl. "Whatever Gunn did in his past William can't accept. It must have been bad."

"Oh yeah so bad that he didn't get jail time?" Xander shot back. "Now who's the idiot?"

"How do you know he didn't get jail time?" Lindsey asked suspiciously.

Xander rolled his eyes. "Last night you told us his file was closed."

"Oh," Lindsey forgot about that. "Well anyway maybe it wasn't extremely bad but still bad enough to get community service. Maybe he was some freak peeping tom."

Xander opened his mouth to defend Gunn but William had beaten him, surprising them both. "Lindsey, you don't know a bloody thing about Gunn. He is a good and honest man and I will not have you bad-mouthing him."

"Oh…Will," Lindsey chuckled nervously. "We were just, you know, guy talking is all. I didn't mean anything by it."

"You wanted to talk to us, Will?" Xander asked. "Is everything okay?"

William sat down beside Xander away from Lindsey. Lindsey mentally cursed. Stupid Xander for being such a fucking goody two shoe. "Yes, Gunn and I were talking and I've decided to change the plans a bit. Tomorrow will not be a 'group' date. Instead it will be Xander's and my date."

"What?" Lindsey yelled. "William, that's not fair!"

"I think you're wrong," William replied. "I'll phone Clem, a friend of mine who owns his own pizzeria, and ask him if we can use it in the morning."

Xander smiled brightly. It had been years since he worked in a pizzeria. "Great. We can make our grocery list tonight."

"What about me?" Lindsey whined. "You are making the rest of today about Xander!"

William scrunched up his nose at Lindsey's whining. "I'm sure the list will only take a few minutes."

"Cool," Xander said, looking very excited about their date being moved up a day.

Lindsey decided to compose himself. Even he noticed how annoying he was being. He'd just get some alone time with William… after they went to bed. "I understand. This is your thing."

Xander looked surprised at Lindsey's new attitude. No doubt it was some scheme. "Do we have any plans for tonight?"

"Actually I was thinking, I've lived here for years and I have never done the touristy thing. You know, the Hollywood walk of fame or Madame Tussaud's Wax Museum," William confessed.

Xander's mouth fell open. "That's kind of sad."

Lindsey grunted in response. William was dull. Tourist crap? Hell, he could phone up Brad and Angelina and see if they wanted to ditch the kids and go to the Cabana Club.

William looked embarrassed. "Well I figure it would be fun. The wax museum is always open late."

"I'm in!" Xander said excitedly. He loved Madame Tussaud's Wax Museum. There were always new figurines. "Can we go to a diner I know near there?"

"A diner? What about AGO?" Lindsey suggested hopefully. If he was going to do something boring he should at least get an expensive meal out of the deal.

William seemed to consider it but ended up shaking his head. "I don't think a lot of tourists go to bloody expensive restaurants. I think the full tourist experience is in order," he said and turned to Xander who looked as excited as he felt. "What diner did you have in mind?"

"Mel's? Great food and you never know who might come in," Xander explained with a big grin. "I swear Ashton Kutcher come in one day. I didn't like him. I left a bigger tip than he did."

"He does seem like a snob doesn't he?" William asked. "I was at a premiere of one of his movies and he didn't interact with any of his fans."

Lindsey couldn't argue that. The only thing the guy had going for him was his money. How the hell Ashton actually got any jobs Lindsey would never know. With a sigh he finally agreed that Mel's Diner was fine. The things he had to do to make William happy and him closer to William's money.

Sparky came over looking sad. They were leaving him again? Didn't Xander like spending time with him anymore? He let out a loud whimper.

Xander looked down at Spark and patted his lap. Awkwardly Sparky jumped up. He was too big to be a lap dog but that didn't mean he didn't like it. "What's wrong, bud?"

"I think he's feeling neglected," William said, feeling guilty. Xander had told him Sparky didn't like being without Xander. "We're leaving him out again." He petted Sparky's back.

"You're still my bud," Xander told Sparky. Lindsey had to bite his tongue and stop from saying Sparky was a dog and that he didn't understand what Xander was saying.

"How about since I am stealing you away from him, I'll let him sleep on the bed for the remainder of your stay?" William offered.

Sparky's attention left Xander and went to William. His tail was wagging. He then surprised both Xander and William by jumping onto William's lap. He almost fell but was caught and pulled safely back onto William's lap.

"I think he likes that idea," Xander said with a laugh. He ignored the slight twinge of jealousy of the affection that was saved for him only. But if he did get involved with William he wanted the two to get along.

William looked up at Xander with a big smile. Sparky really liked him. His fur was so soft and William couldn't stop petting.

Xander and William looked like they would be a good couple. Lindsey was fucked.

**Note: **I have never met Ashton before but I don't care for him and I am still upset about the whole Two and a Half Men thing. Sorry to any fans!


	20. Chapter 20

Title: Million Dollar Bachelor 20/Epilogue  
>Author: Forsaken2003<br>Pairing: William/Xander, William/Lindsey, William/Gunn  
>Rating: R<br>Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
>Comments: Always welcomed!<br>Summary: William Pratt is a successful author of books about adventures of a vampire named Spike. He has decided that he needs something more in his life so he has decided to invite three strangers into his home hoping to find the person he has been looking for.  
>WarningsSpoilers: Human Verse and a rip off of reality show The Bachelor  
>Beta'd by: Whichclothes<p>

**Part Twenty **

In Lindsey's opinion he was in hell. For the last two hours they had walked around taking pictures on the Hollywood walk of fame looking like stupid tourists. They had been stopped multiple times by real tourists asking if they would mind taking pictures of them. Lindsey wanted to break their cameras. Did he look like some photographer? What did he care about their vacation and where they came from? Plus why were there so many people coming up to William, interested in his books? Vampires were overrated.

William was having a blast taking pictures of all the stars and talking to some of the tourists. Some of them knew who he was and would stop and tell him what they thought of his books while others begged for another book. They needed to know what would happen to Drusilla. It was fun.

There was a smile on Xander's face as he watched William interact with people who came up to him to talk about his book. William was great with them. He didn't look annoyed or flustered like a lot of people would. Even though a couple of the people were criticizing some of William's work he took it in stride, first thanking them for reading his book and then saying that he was sorry that they didn't enjoy it and if they read the next of Spike's adventures that he hoped they enjoyed it. In the end William was amazing.

Finally the last group dispersed and William came over to Xander and Lindsey. Lindsey looked annoyed and had no problem showing it. "Sorry," William said, looking somewhat embarrassed.

"No." Xander shook his head. "It was cool."

"Cool?" Lindsey said, taken aback. "It wasn't cool. They basically badgered William." He wrapped his arms around William. "Are you all right?"

Xander rolled his eyes. "If you thought he was in trouble why didn't you do anything to help him?" Xander had decided that he wasn't going to play nice with Lindsey anymore. Gunn had the right idea about telling it as it was.

Lindsey didn't answer but just glared.

"Why don't we go to the diner?" William asked. He wasn't blind to the fact that Lindsey and Xander didn't like each other. Hated each other even, but that didn't mean he was going to let that ruin what was supposed to be a good time.

Xander's stomach suddenly grumbled loudly. Food sounded good.

It only took a few minutes to reach Mel's. It wasn't that busy which meant it wasn't too loud. They found a corner booth. Both Xander and Lindsey sat on opposite sides leaving William to decide who he would sit next to. After a few minutes of debating a waitress came over and he just dropped down beside Lindsey.

They ordered their food and Xander tried to hide his disappointment at William picking Lindsey. Did it mean something? Maybe he just panicked and sat down because the waitress came over? He mentally shook his head, he couldn't let William see it bothered him too much or it would upset him. So he plastered what he hoped looked like a real smile on his face.

William looked around the restaurant. He'd never been there before. It was nice. Each table had its own personal little jukebox machine. He wondered if they worked or they were just for show.

"This place is… nice," Lindsey lied not fooling anyone. "It's not like the places I go to. I'm sure Will knows what I mean."

Xander frowned. "What the hell does that mean?"

"I just mean that William and I are sort of in another category than you are, is all," Lindsey explained. "It's nothing personal."

William shot Lindsey a look, knowing exactly what he was saying and not liking it. "I like this place. It has personality I think."

Xander smiled. "This is my favorite restaurant. Sparky loves the Rimmy Cajun cheeseburger."

"Is that healthy for him?" William asked with concern.

"Oh yeah. One day I brought it home, when I went to get a beer I came back and he ate the whole thing. I was so freaked out I phoned the vet and got him in the next day. The doctor was amazed to see that it didn't upset his stomach at all," Xander explained. "He only gets it a couple times a year. I don't want to chance him eating too many you know?"

William sagged in relief. When the waitress came back with their food he ordered a Rimmy Cajun Cheeseburger in a doggy bag. Xander and William both sniggered at that.

They ate dinner in silence, the only noises coming from their table were moaning. The food was delicious. That made Lindsey hate Xander even more. His Marilyn's Checker Cheeseburger may have been the best burger he'd ever had. How could he show up here? What if one of his colleagues saw him? What would they think of him?

Bad Boy's Beef Liver and Onions was the best liver and onions William had ever had. William loved liver and onions and was ecstatic that it was on the menu. He was surprised to see Xander and Lindsey both agree that liver and onions was disgusting with a shudder.

William also noticed the almost distressed look on Xander's face before Xander plastered the fakest looking smile he had ever seen. There wasn't a doubt in his mind it was because he sat beside Lindsey and not Xander but he had to make a quick decision. In fact if he was being truthful he was glad he sat beside Lindsey. That way he could look at Xander without having to crane his neck. He was actually staring at Xander. Xander was a magnificent creature; how could he not? If that was against the law he was guilty, lock him up and throw away the key.

Xander stole glances at William, instantly realizing he was being watched. Was William upset that he was upset? Could William tell? Xander didn't want to upset William but he wanted to sit by William, was that so bad? He bit into his Elvis Country Club sandwich. He paused in mid chew. What just touched his leg? Xander first looked over at Lindsey who was scarfing down his chili cheese fries. Couldn't be him. He turned his focus to William who was smiling shyly at him.

William was playing footsies with him. It was nice. Weird but nice. There was no way Lindsey was getting the same treatment. Xander smiled back and continued to eat, rubbing his own sneaker against William's.

William took tons of pictures of them together hanging off the wax statues of some of the most famous celebrities in the world. They clung to the hot guys of the movie industry like Matthew McConaughey, Jake Gyllenhaal, and Ryan Reynolds. Madame Tussauds Wax Museum was absolutely incredible. The statues were so life-like it felt like they were actually watching William.

"Do you think they are really this hot?" Xander asked as he walked around a model of Hugh Jackman. "They seem so perfect," he commented.

"No one is perfect," Lindsey said with a snort. He eyed Ryan Gosling. He was definitely fuckable.

Xander looked over at William. Lindsey was wrong. William was perfect. "I don't know about that," he said.

William looked up and saw it was Xander's turn to stare at him. Wait. Was Xander implying that _he_ was perfect? No one had ever thought of him as perfect before. Well, not that he ever knew about anyway.

"Excuse me." A woman in her mid-fifties came over to them. "I'm sorry but it's closing time."

"Oh," William said somewhat disappointedly. They hadn't finished looking at all of the statues.

Xander took hold of William's hand. "We can come back again. They are always adding new ones to the collection."

"Right," William said with a smile. Hopefully he could come back with Xander. Lindsey didn't seem to enjoy it all that much. In fact he didn't seem to do anything that could be considered childish. That would be something William had to take into consideration. He looked over at Lindsey. He still wasn't happy about Lindsey's bad-mouthing Gunn when he didn't know the situation. William didn't like Lindsey bad-mouthing Gunn period. Now the only thing he needed to know was how to actually deal that situation.

**Note:** I haven't eaten the food the boys have so I cannot guarantee that they really are as good as they are saying it is.


	21. Chapter 21

Title: Million Dollar Bachelor 21/Epilogue  
>Author: Forsaken2003<br>Pairing: William/Xander, William/Lindsey, William/Gunn  
>Rating: R<br>Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
>Comments: Always welcomed!<br>Summary: William Pratt is a successful author of books about adventures of a vampire named Spike. He has decided that he needs something more in his life so he has decided to invite three strangers into his home hoping to find the person he has been looking for.  
>WarningsSpoilers: Human Verse and a rip off of reality show The Bachelor  
>Beta'd by: Whichclothes<p>

**Part Twenty-One**

Two o'clock in the morning came and Lindsey decided this was the time to make his move. William was obviously still upset over his comments about Gunn and that was bad for him. Did William honestly believe that they should all pretend to be buddy buddy? How did that benefit him? It didn't, so Lindsey wasn't going to play. The only thing he had to do was make William think he loved him and Lindsey was going to do just that.

He snuck out of his room and quietly made it to William's room. Lindsey lightly tapped on the door, loud enough to wake or gain William's attention but not loud enough to attract any unwanted attention from Xander. Rustling could be heard before William opened his door slightly. He was clearly shocked to see Lindsey standing there.

"Lindsey?" William asked a frown marred his face. He opened his door wider; he wore only pajama bottoms. "Is something wrong?"

"Yeah there is," Lindsey replied. "Can I come in? We need to talk." William looked like he was going to say no. "Please, I won't be able to sleep until I say what I need to."

"Come in," William said inviting Lindsey in. He closed the door behind them. "What's so urgent that it couldn't wait until the morning?"

Lindsey sat on the chair instead of the bed. He needed to play this right. "Well, tomorrow is your day with Xander," he explained. "I've been thinking about this while you and Xander were discussing items you'd need for your date."

"Thinking about what?" William asked. He ran a hand through his hair; it had to be a mess.

"I know you're mad at me about that whole Gunn thing," Lindsey said. "I want you to know that I don't blame you for hating me. And I'm sorry."

"I don't hate you," William said. "Gunn is a good guy; you didn't get to know him like I did."

Lindsey looked up at William with big eyes, almost to the point that there would be tears. Being a lawyer you had to be an actor. Care about what your clients were going through and all that crap. "I'll leave if you want me to."

William squatted down in front of Lindsey. "I don't want you to leave. I know you're a lawyer but you don't have to be so cold with everyone."

_Chick flick moment_ passed through Lindsey's brain. "I'll try," he said. William stood and he followed. "I was hoping to make it up to you," Lindsey said and ran his hands over William's bare chest. He leaned in and kissed William. His hands ran down William's back and over his ass.

William kissed Lindsey back, enjoying it until he felt Lindsey's hands on his ass and he had to pull away. He couldn't do this. Not with Xander staying with him. It would be like he was cheating. "Lindsey," he moaned.

"Come on, Will," Lindsey panted. "I want you and you want me. Nothing wrong with that." He went in for another kiss.

"I can't," William said and moved away from Lindsey. "It's not fair to Xander."

Lindsey groaned and walked toward William who kept backing away. "In case you haven't noticed this has nothing to do with Xander." He grinned when he walked William back into the bed and he fell on in. "Perfect." He climbed on top of William. When Lindsey dove in for another kiss ready to start something hot and heavy he was pushed off.

"Bloody hell!"

Lindsey looked over at William clearly confused. "What's the matter?"

"You need to go back to your room," William said, panting and obviously aroused.

"But…" Lindsey started but was cut off.

William sat up. "I am going to wait until this is over and not a second before," William stated firmly, leaving no room for argument. "Now please go back to your room. I'll see you before Xander and I leave in the morning." He walked over to the door, opened it and waited for Lindsey to leave.

"Are you sure, William?" Lindsey tried coaxing a final time. When he saw William was sticking to his word he huffed and stormed out, not saying another word.

William closed the door. Obviously he hurt Lindsey by rejecting him but what would Xander think if he found out if they had sex? That would be unforgiveable and William would have only himself to blame. He turned and walked into his ensuite bathroom to take a cold shower before going back to bed.

As soon as Xander and Sparky entered their room, Sparky jumped on the bed, rolled over, and rubbed his back on the covers. Xander watched his antics. "Was sleeping on the floor really that bad?"

Sparky stopped and stared as Xander like he was an idiot.

After Xander changed he pushed Sparky onto the right side of the bed and fought for the blankets that Sparky was laying on. He turned to look at Sparky who came over to him and laid his head on the pillow looking upset.

"My poor boy," Xander said and petted him. "You miss your old man?" Sparky let out a little whimper. "What if I talked to Will about after our date at the pizza place taking you to the doggy park?" Sparky's ears perked up. "I thought you'd like that," Xander said, while yawning. "Now it's time for bed so no snoring."

Sparky growled and closed his eye. He did not snore.

Xander was up before everyone, already showered and dressed. He and Sparky went outside so Sparky could do his morning ritual and then they came back inside to start the coffee. Sparky sat at his food dish chowing down on his food.

"Xander?" Buffy asked, shocked to see him up so early. "What are you doing up?"

Xander looked up and smile. "Morning. I couldn't sleep. There's coffee."

"Oh coffee!" Buffy said excitedly. It was nice to come in and have coffee already made. She was not a morning person until she'd had a cup or two. Buffy grabbed a cup, added two spoonfuls of sugar, and sat with Xander. "So are you excited?"

"I am," Xander said and blushed. It seemed like he'd waited forever for his day with William. "Do you think our date is too corny?" he asked worriedly.

Buffy patted Xander's hand. "I think it's a great idea. Plus William loves pizza so it will be fun."

Xander smiled. "I can't believe I finally get him to myself."

"I know, it's taken forever!" Buffy said with annoyance and received a confused look from Xander. "For you. It took forever for you."

"Do I smell coffee?" Liam asked and walked in.

"Xander made," Buffy said excitedly.

Liam's eyes lit up. "Great!" Buffy's coffee was horrible and that was putting it politely. He and Will never had the heart to tell her though. "What time are you and Will leaving?"

"As soon as we have breakfast," William said, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He thought he heard Xander's voice.

Buffy jumped up and started making scrambled eggs and cooking sausages. She wanted William and Xander's date to start as soon as possible.

Xander's eyes lit up when he saw William. "Morning."

"Morning, Xan," William said and a shiver went down Xander's spine at the nickname. "Are you ready for our outing?"

"Most definitely!" Xander said enthusiastically. Sparky nudged his leg making him remember his promise. "Oh! I was wondering if we could add something to the agenda."

William looked curious. "What's that?"

"Well Sparky here has been feeling neglected so I was hoping we could take him to the doggy park near our place," Xander said.

Sparky looked up at William and placed a paw on his knee.

William looked down and how could he say no to Sparky? "We'll come back for him once we're done at the pizzeria."

"Come back for who?" Lindsey asked walking in. William wanted to spend more time with him!

"Sparky," Xander said beating William to it. "We're going to take him for a walk."

Lindsey glowered. "It seems like you are going to have a lot more alone time with Will than I did," he stated.

Xander shrugged with a slight smirk. "Sparky wants some time with Will too."

"Breakfast is served!" Buffy chirped before anything could get started that would upset William. "Eat up and get out," she said with a grin.

William raised an eyebrow at her eagerness to have them leave but didn't comment.

"I can't wait to go grocery shopping," Xander said around a mouthful of egg.

"You enjoy grocery shopping?" Lindsey asked with disgust. "I have someone from the law firm do that for me."

Xander wondered if Lindsey realized what a big douche he sounded like. "I do. I find it relaxing."

"I can't wait," William said and finished off his sausages. He stood up, wiped his mouth clean, and pulled Xander out of his seat. "Let's get this show on the road."

Lindsey stood and walked over to William. "Not going to say goodbye?" he asked with a pout.

William smiled slightly awkwardly; the night before sizzled in his brain. "We'll see you later today. Have a good day," he said formally before walking out.

Xander said goodbye to everyone and petted Sparky before following behind William. He was confused at what happened between the two but shrugged it off. Lindsey was the last thing he wanted on his mind. The only thing he wanted to think about was William.


	22. Chapter 22

Title: Million Dollar Bachelor 22/Epilogue  
>Author: Forsaken2003<br>Pairing: William/Xander, William/Lindsey, William/Gunn  
>Rating: R<br>Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
>Comments: Always welcomed!<br>Summary: William Pratt is a successful author of books about adventures of a vampire named Spike. He has decided that he needs something more in his life so he has decided to invite three strangers into his home hoping to find the person he has been looking for.  
>WarningsSpoilers: Human Verse and a rip off of reality show The Bachelor  
>Beta'd by: Whichclothes<p>

**Part Twenty-two **

The grocery store wasn't overly busy, which made William happy. He hated when people would be just standing in an aisle, hogging it while talking. They never moved even when they saw you standing there and it made William want to smack them for being so inconsiderate. "Where do we start first?" he asked.

"Well, I talked to that friend of yours last night and he said we could use some of his dough and sauce so we just have to worry about the toppings," Xander said happily. "So let's get the cheese and meat from the deli before going for the vegetables."

Most people wouldn't think but William was a meat lover. He snickered at that. "How do you feel about a meat lover's pizza?"

Xander sniggered at that as well. "Sounds good to me."

"Hi, how can I help you today?" The deli worker asked before popping her gum.

"Hi!" Xander said happily. "Can we get some pepperoni, salami, ham, Italian sausage and mozzarella cheese?" he asked and turned to William to see if he had any objections or additions to their order. William nodded in approval and they waited for their order. "So how did you meet Clem?"

William smiled. "I met him in high school. He was the one who showed me around."

"Is that when you moved to the states?" Xander asked.

"Yes, my dad got sick of living in England. He always complained about the weather," William explained. "Clem was my best friend all through high school. We drifted apart a little but I know if I ever need him he'll be there for me just like I'd be there for him."

Xander smiled at the girl and accepted their order. "Jesse is like that, though we are still really close. We've known each other since grade school."

"I hope I can meet him," William replied.

"I am sure you will. Be warned, he is protective," Xander said as they made their way to the vegetables. "So what kind of veggies do you want?" he asked as he checked out the freshness of the green peppers.

William wandered around looking at all the vegetables. "Green peppers, white onions, and mushrooms."

"Sounds good to me!" Xander said and began collecting the vegetables. William stayed clear of the picking. "So how did you get into writing?"

"I always loved writing. Short stories, poetry, anything. They were never very good but I enjoyed them. My English teacher took every chance he could get criticizing my work, telling me I would never aspire to anything. Once I graduated I enrolled in UCLA and their writing class and they helped me improve my writing skills, something my teacher never did. Soon after I met Rupert Giles, he is a publisher. He saw real potential in me helped me get a foot in the door so to speak," William said.

Xander blinked. "Wow. You're a babbler."

William blushed. "Not normally."

They paid for their items and made their way over to Clem's Pizzeria.

"What about you?" William asked.

"I'm a babbler also," Xander confessed.

William laughed. "No, I meant how did you get into construction."

"Oh! I always loved building things. I've done yard work for the neighbors and saved up all the money I could and then I'd buy and build model airplanes. It also kept me out of the way of my dad," Xander explained, not looking at William.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked," William said feeling stupid. He parked in front of the pizzeria where Clem met them.

"Will!" Clem said and clasped William's hand. "How are you?"

William pulled Clem into a hug. "I'm doing all right. I want you to meet Xander."

Clem drew away from William to get a good look at Xander. "Nice to meet you, Xander."

"It's nice to meet you too. William's told me you've been friends for a long time," Xander said.

"We have. He even helped me open my business," Clem told Xander.

William waved his hand. "All I did was loan you the money, you were the one that made it a success."

"You're a good friend," Clem said. "Now, let's get you ready for your date!" he said excitedly. William had told him about Xander and he was happy to allow them to use his establishment.

Twenty minutes later they had all the equipment they required out and ready to be used and before Clem left them to work he told them he got their dough and sauce ready.

William washed his hands and started to poke at the lump of dough. "Isn't it supposed to be flat and circular?"

"You didn't want Clem to do all the work, did you?" Xander asked as he dried off his own hands. He then sprinkled some flour onto the large cutting block before placing the lump of dough on it.

"Well…no," William said and he watched as Xander kneaded the dough, softening it up.

Xander smiled at him. "Good. Do you want to flatten it?" Not waiting for an answer he took hold of William's hands and they both started to flatten the dough together. After a few minutes of stretching and flattening the dough Xander pinched the edges to for a lip for the crust.

William watched as Xander brushed some olive oil on the top of the dough. "What should I do?"

"Do you wanna start cutting up the vegetables?" Xander asked.

"Okay," William said and pulled out the vegetables they had bought and began cleaning them. "So… do you want to talk about it?"

Xander spooned on the sauce before spreading it around and adding a little more. He loved pizza sauce. "Talk about what?"

"Your dad," William said. He was slow on cutting the mushrooms, having no desire to cut himself and having to find the tip of his finger or something.

"Oh…" Xander was quiet for a little bit. "He wasn't always abusive. He was actually a really good dad until I turned thirteen."

William looked up at Xander who had his complete attention on the pizza. "What changed when you turned thirteen?"

"I told him I thought I was gay," Xander said with a sigh. He decided the pizza had more than enough sauce.

"What happened?" William asked.

"He beat me with a belt," Xander confessed.

William stared at him. He had already known that Xander was abused as a kid but to actually hear it from Xander made it so much more real. "Is that where that scar across your eye came from?"

"No," Xander said and grabbed the peppers and started chopping them up. "That was when I was seventeen and he caught me and my boyfriend making out in the basement."

"Bloody hell," William whispered. He set his knife down, went to Xander and took his knife away before pulling him into a hug. "I'm sorry."

Xander wrapped his arms around William's waist and buried his face in his shoulder. "It wasn't your fault."

"I'm still sorry," William whispered.

They stood there embracing until Xander finally pulled away. "We should finish this pizza. I'm sure Clem would like his place back before the lunch rush."

Fifteen minutes later their pizza was created and in the oven. Xander couldn't wait to dive into the cheesy goodness. "Can I ask you about your books?"

"Ask away," William said he wiped down the counters.

"You are going to be writing another one right?" Xander asked leaning in closer. "I mean you can't leave us hanging on Drusilla's future!"

William bit his lip. He had been thinking about the next book. But he wanted a change in direction, one that could either bring in new readers or draw the readers away from the series. "I do have some plans but there are a lot different from what the stories have been."

"Can you tell me?" Xander asked, truly interested. "You don't have to, I know I'm being nosy."

"I think I am going to draw the attention slightly away from Spike and Drusilla. I want to bring in new characters who will bring in new problems for Spike," William explained.

Xander grinned at that. "What kind of new characters?"

"I was thinking of having a vampire slayer, a girl who is the only one strong enough to defeat the evil in the world. She'd be a high school student wanting to be a regular girl only to find out that there is more dangers lurking in her new town," William explained, wondering what Xander would think of the change of pace. "But no one knows what she is or about the demons of the world."

"She kills demons?" Xander asked. William nodded. "You're not planning on killing off Spike…are you?"

William looked utterly horrified. "Are you mad man? I could never kill Spike!"

Xander let out a sigh of relief. "Thank God." The timer buzzed for the pizza and he turned the oven off and carefully pulled the pizza out. "It would be cool to see this slayer have friends, you know regular people helping her carry the burden the demons," Xander suggested. He looked up to see William staring at him. "Sorry."

"No. That's a good idea. I like it," William said with a bright smile. "I'd really like to see if I could work that in somehow. If it's all right with you, of course."

"Wow, really?" Xander asked excitedly he cut the pizza into four slices. "That would be awesome! You know a great name for a character would be Xander."

William laughed out loud.


	23. Chapter 23

Title: Million Dollar Bachelor 23/Epilogue  
>Author: Forsaken2003<br>Pairing: William/Xander, William/Lindsey, William/Gunn  
>Rating: R<br>Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
>Comments: Always welcomed!<br>Summary: William Pratt is a successful author of books about adventures of a vampire named Spike. He has decided that he needs something more in his life so he has decided to invite three strangers into his home hoping to find the person he has been looking for.  
>WarningsSpoilers: Human Verse and a rip off of reality show The Bachelor  
>Beta'd by: Whichclothes<p>

**Part Twenty-Three**

They had stuffed themselves with their delicious pizza. William burped and Xander laughed. "We should go into business," Xander said.

"I don't think Clem would like that," William said with a smile. He washed up the dishes while Xander dried them. "I think we need that walk."

"Oh yeah," Xander said rubbing his stomach. "I'm sure Sparky will love it."

Clem walked in just as they were finishing up. "I'm not… interrupting am I?" he asked, winking at William.

William rolled his eyes. "No, we were just heading out."

"Oh," Clem said, disappointed. He shook Xander's hand. "I hope you had a good time." He leaned in. "You treat him right."

"I will," Xander promised and patted Clem's shoulder. "Thanks for letting us use your place."

Clem waved him off. "I'm always happy to help a friend. Now you two get out of here. I'm sure your plans don't involve me." He turned away from them and started setting up for the lunch rush.

They returned to the house and Lindsey was at the door instantly. "William!" He pulled William away from Xander. "I've missed you."

"Oh brother," Xander muttered. "I'm going to go get Sparky. I'll be right back for our walk."

"I'll be here, pet," William said, not realizing he used a pet name. "Are you having a good day to yourself, Lindsey?"

Lindsey shrugged. "I've been poolside. Working on my tan. What do you think?" he asked and pulled up his shirt, revealing his taut stomach.

"I-It's very nice," William stumbled out.

"You don't think I'm fat do you?" Lindsey asked, playing with his stomach.

William's jaw fell open. "Of course not! You are in _very_ good shape."

"Really?" Lindsey asked shyly. "I thought maybe after last night," he whispered leaning in close to William.

"I told you the reason," William whispered back. "You are an amazing looking creature but I am not in this purely for sex."

Lindsey pulled back. "Nothing wrong with things being purely about sex though."

"Of course not but that is not all I want. I hope it is not what you are only here for,"  
>William said, looking at Lindsey intently.<p>

"No! It's just, well, you are so damn sexy. How am I supposed to resist?" Lindsey asked. "Are you sure you have to go?"

Xander came back, Sparky leashed up and ready to go. "We ready?"

"I was just asking William if I could tag along," Lindsey said with a grin.

"What?" Xander said with a frown. William wouldn't do that, would he? "Will?"

William looked between the two of them, hating that Lindsey put him in that situation. "He asked but I think since I already promised you and Sparky here my attention that plans should stay the way they were made."

Lindsey pouted and stormed off in a huff up to his room. William sighed and shook his head.

"You okay?" Xander asked worriedly. "I mean if you want Lindsey to come…"

"No!" William said and cleared his throat. "No, I promised you more time and that is what you're going to get." He took Sparky's leash and started out on their journey.

The dog park was near Xander's apartment. They walked into the gated area and Xander released Sparky allowing him to go and play with the other dogs. "Let's sit," Xander said and pointed to a vacant bench.

William sat with his eyes trained on Sparky who seemed totally at ease in this environment. He seemed to have no problems with other dogs. "He seems happy," William commented.

"Oh yeah, that's what I love about animals, they don't judge you," Xander replied, watching as Sparky got chased by a little wiener dog.

William smiled. "Not all humans judge either, pet."

"That's the second time you've called me that," Xander said with a smile.

William blushed. "I'm sorry."

"I like it," Xander confessed making William smile.

"Most people find it…offensive," William said. "By most I mean men. They have no problem being gay but pet names make them feel emasculated."

Xander shook his head and grabbed hold of William's hand. "Then obviously they aren't the men they think they are."

"You are a very unique man, Xander Harris," William replied, leaned in and brushed his lips against Xander's. "Thank you."

Xander's eyes fluttered open. "For what?"

"For being you. I know this is has all been very difficult," William stated. "A lot of people would have basically said fuck this and left after the first night."

"I'm not that easy to scare off," Xander replied. He looked over to see Sparky sniffing the wiener dog's butt. "Sparky!" he didn't shout but said it sternly enough that Sparky instantly rushed over to his master. "You get us kicked out of this park and you can kiss your steak dinners goodbye, buster!"

Sparky bent his head down and used his front paw to hide his muzzle. It wasn't his fault; the wiener dog did it first. Xander ended up fondling his ears. "Go. Play."

"Do you always talk to him like that?" William asked his head tilted slightly.

"Like what?" Xander asked he leaned against William.

"Like he can fully understand what you're saying," William replied. He never had a dog before so he didn't understand a lot of Xander's and Sparky's relationship.

Xander's face scrunched up. "Why wouldn't he?"

"I don't know. I always thought they couldn't, you know, understand us but just the tone of our voice," William explained what he thought he knew.

"Oh. I don't know. He seems to understand me well enough. I'd like to think he understands me and I understand him," Xander said with a shrug.

William kissed him again. "Like I said, you are a unique man."

Hours later found Lindsey fuming as he paced back and forth in his room. Why the hell didn't William want him to join them? What were they doing? How long did it take to walk some dumb mutt anyway? Finally he pulled out his cell phone and decided to phone the one person who could help him figure out what he was doing wrong. "Lilah?"


	24. Chapter 24

Title: Million Dollar Bachelor 24/Epilogue  
>Author: Forsaken2003<br>Pairing: William/Xander, William/Lindsey, William/Gunn  
>Rating: R<br>Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
>Comments: Always welcomed!<br>Summary: William Pratt is a successful author of books about adventures of a vampire named Spike. He has decided that he needs something more in his life so he has decided to invite three strangers into his home hoping to find the person he has been looking for.  
>WarningsSpoilers: Human Verse and a rip off of reality show The Bachelor  
>Beta'd by: Whichclothes<p>

**Part Twenty-Four**

"Lindsey?" Lilah asked, shocked to believe Lindsey would have the nerve to phone her. They weren't friends, all they were are colleagues and if she had it her way they wouldn't be even that. "Why the fuck are you calling me? Aren't you supposed to be with that British idiot?"

"That is exactly where I am. He's out one a date with the other guy," Lindsey said with distaste.

Lilah filed her nails. "And the reason you are calling me? I don't want to hear about your sex life with the guy."

"I'm not calling you about that. I need your advice," Lindsey told her. Oh, how much did that hurt to say out loud?

"Really?" Lilah stopped filing and leaned forward. "Do tell."

Lindsey told her about the last few days about how he'd reel William in but the how William would pull away. He'd tried everything he could think of to get William's complete attention and in the end it was always a complete fail. "So what do you think?"

"What I'm thinking is… why the fuck would I even help you bag some millionaire fag?" Lilah asked. What the hell would she be getting out of it? Lindsey gets some millionaire boy-toy making his life easier. She didn't want his life easier!

"Because if you help me get William I can quit my job and live off of his money. Which means you get that nice big office of mine you've been eyeing for years," Lindsey informed her. He knew he had her.

Lilah's eyes lit up. "Your office?"

"Including my pay," Lindsey added. "So are you going to help me or not?"

"Hell yes, I'm going to help you!" Lilah yelled, making Lindsey have to pull the phone away from his ear. "Now do you even love this bozo?"

Lindsey snorted in disgust. "Love? Are you fucking kidding me? I can't even stand the guy. The only thing he really has going for him is his looks. And of course his money."

"Is that so?" William said glaring at Lindsey.

"Uh oh," Lindsey said. "I'll call you back." He hung up and chuckled awkwardly. "Hey, Will! I wasn't expecting you back. Did you have fun?"

William continued to glare. "So you're only after my money?"

"No!" Lindsey rushed over to William, trying to salvage this. "I was just joking with a friend."

William pushed Lindsey away. "I want you out," William said before turning and leaving the room. Lindsey chased after him.

They ended in the kitchen where Xander and Sparky were having a nice cold drink and Buffy was making chili.

"Come on, Will! You don't mean that," Lindsey said, drawing everyone's attention including Liam who had been outside with the pool boy.

"You have wasted almost a week of my life because you are here for money!" William turned around and screamed in Lindsey's face, frightening them all. "There is nothing you can bloody say. Pack up and leave."

"So what? You're picking Xander?" Lindsey said with revulsion. "At least with me you wouldn't have some dimwitted construction dolt!"

Xander stomped over to them having no clue as to what had happened. "Dimwitted? At least I know wrong from right. I guess that's why you make a perfect lawyer; you'll do anything to win."

"I'm not picking Xander!" William shouted. Everyone started at him in utter shock. "I'm not picking anyone," he said more softly. "I want you to both leave now."

"Will," Xander said softly staring at William.

"I'm sorry, Xander. I'm done," William said. With a final look between the two men William turned and went to his study.

Lindsey smirked. He may not have gotten William but neither had Xander. "I guess I'll be leaving now."

"You fucking bastard!" Xander yelled but Lindsey just waved his hand and jogged up the stairs to get his stuff and get the hell out of dodge.

"Xander," Liam said coming over to Xander. "I'm sure William didn't mean it. He's just upset."

Xander tried to smile but failed. "He has every right to be upset. Lindsey played with his emotions and he didn't give a fuck who he hurt. I can't blame William for calling an end to this," Xander said, his voice wavering. "I should go get packed. Make sure I have everything." He whistled and Sparky was by his side instantly, confused as to what was going on. "Come on, buddy."

"Xander." Buffy tried to stop him but she was pulled into a hug.

"I've got to go," Xander whispered not trusting his voice. "Take care of him."

Buffy sniffled. "I will," she promised. "Maybe you could come back in a few days? Once he's calmed down."

"I don't think so," Xander replied. "I don't think William would want that."

"But you love him," Buffy said.

Xander's jaw dropped. It had only been a few days and he did love William. "I do. How could I not? But I think he needs to move on from this. With me around it will only be a reminder of the despicable thing that Lindsey did to him. It was nice meeting you both and I'm sorry it didn't work out." He turned and walked away, Sparky at his heels.

William heard the front door close and knew that he'd never see Xander again. He'd fucked things up by sending him away but it was for the best wasn't it? With a shuddering breath he booted up his computer. Right now he needed to get his mind on other things and the best way for that was to work.

_In every generation there is a Chosen One. She alone will stand against  
>the vampires, the demons and the forces of darkness. She is the Slayer.<em>

There was a knock on the door, disturbing William from his concentration. Liam opened the door, not waiting for an invitation. He set a cup of tea down in front of William before sitting down opposite him. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No," William replied taking a sip of his tea. "There's nothing to talk about."

"Really?" Liam said. "So you have no problem that Xander left? For good?"

William slammed the tea cup down making the saucer clatter against it. "Of course I have a bloody problem with it!" he hissed at Liam. "Do you really think I am some cold hearted brute?"

"You know I don't. But I find it insane that you will let him walk out of your life," Liam replied openly.

"I really don't feel like talking about this right now," William said. "Thank you for the tea. If I need anything else I'll _call_ for you."

Liam was stunned. Never since he started working for William had he ever actually been dismissed. "I'll be around if you need anything. What time would you like to eat?"

"I'm not hungry," William said and went back to his work. With a sigh Liam left him. William leaned back and rubbed his face; his hands ruffled up his hair. "Fuck!"

Note: If anyone is curious there is 4 chapters left =)


	25. Chapter 25

Title: Million Dollar Bachelor 25/Epilogue  
>Author: Forsaken2003<br>Pairing: William/Xander, William/Lindsey, William/Gunn  
>Rating: R<br>Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
>Comments: Always welcomed!<br>Summary: William Pratt is a successful author of books about adventures of a vampire named Spike. He has decided that he needs something more in his life so he has decided to invite three strangers into his home hoping to find the person he has been looking for.  
>WarningsSpoilers: Human Verse and a rip off of reality show The Bachelor  
>Beta'd by: Whichclothes<p>

**Part Twenty-Five**

"Dude, that's fucked up," Jesse said as he watched Xander pace the room. "What are you going to do?"

"Do?" Xander repeated, looking at Jesse as if he were insane. "Nothing."

Jesse sat up straight. "Nothing? What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"What? Nothing is wrong with me!" Xander said, annoyed. He had called Jesse for company and understanding not the third degree.

"You're head over heels in love with this guy and you let him push you away without even a fight," Jesse said with a shake of his head. "I know you are a lot of things Xander but scared isn't one of them."

Xander stared at Jesse. "What are you talking about? I'm not scared. What would I be scared about?"

"Because you think William liked Lindsey more and he stopped it because the one he really wanted fucked him over," Jesse said, stating what Xander wouldn't.

"Fine! You're righ,t are you happy?" Xander asked, short-tempered.

Jesse stood and pulled Xander into a hug. "No."

"How did things get so messed up, Jess?" Xander questioned.

"Love does that to you. Love's a fucking bitch," Jesse replied. "So what are you going to do?"

Xander pulled away. "I have no fucking idea. I just want to get back to work and back my life. A life that was lonely but made sense."

Sparky barked and scratched at the door. Why wasn't William with them?

"Good luck with that," Jesse said.

"Buffy, I don't have to bloody talk about it!" William growled. He loved the girl but she was a nag and just couldn't let things go.

"Of course you do!" Buffy replied, following him up the stairs. "I don't know why you are being so stubborn about this. You love him!"

William stopped and turned just as Buffy smacked into him. "Pet, I love you. You are like a sister to me and I would do anything for you…" he held up his hand when she opened her mouth. "But I will not talk about Xander."

Buffy glared at him. "You can't keep it all bottled inside. You'll get ulcers! And don't think I didn't notice how you didn't disagree with me."

"Well then it's a good thing that there are things called doctors that can help me with that," William replied snottily. "There is nothing to disagree about. Now I'm going to take a shower… ALONE!"

"Fine," Buffy turned, her blonde hair flipping over her shoulder as she turned and stomped down the stairs, muttering about how stupid men were. She found Liam. "Your friend is an idiot!"

Liam looked up. "No he isn't. He's hurting."

Buffy sighed. "I know but he could fix that! Why won't he?"

"He's scared," Liam replied.

"Of what? Xander doesn't appear to be scary," Buffy commented. "It's been two weeks. Shouldn't he just, you know, man up and go to Xander?"

Liam shook his head. "William dismissed Xander without as much as a goodbye. How do you think Xander will feel if William comes to his home and says he wants to be with him?"

"Happy?" Buffy guessed. Hoped.

"Or pissed off and he tells Will to fuck off," Liam told her.

Buffy huffed in annoyance. "But if he waits too long that is exactly what will happen!" She looked worried. "All he does is hide in his study and write that new book."

"We can't make him confront Xander," Liam told her and kissed her. "No meddling."

"Why not? Why does everyone always think meddling is bad? Meddling can be good!"

"And if meddling isn't good do you wanna be the one responsible for the mess to be cleaned up?" Liam asked. He understood Buffy wanting to help William, she was protective of him. It was one of the things that made him fall in love with her but he wouldn't allow her to get into the middle of this. "William is a big boy and he has to make his own decisions. He'll just have to live with the consequences."

Buffy's eyes shone with tears. "I just want him to be happy. I hate seeing him like this."

"I know, baby," Liam whispered and pulled her into a hug. "All we can do is be there for him. He doesn't need us pushing our opinions on him."

"Even if our opinions are right?" Buffy's question was muffled.

Liam chuckled. "Even if our opinions are right."


	26. Chapter 26

Title: Million Dollar Bachelor 26/Epilogue  
>Author: Forsaken2003<br>Pairing: William/Xander, William/Lindsey, William/Gunn  
>Rating: R<br>Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
>Comments: Always welcomed!<br>Summary: William Pratt is a successful author of books about adventures of a vampire named Spike. He has decided that he needs something more in his life so he has decided to invite three strangers into his home hoping to find the person he has been looking for.  
>WarningsSpoilers: Human Verse and a rip off of reality show The Bachelor  
>Beta'd by: Whichclothes<p>

**Part Twenty-Six **

Three months had passed and Xander had not seen or heard from William. Of course he'd thought about going to William's home demanding an explanation but every time he chickened out. He was afraid that the explanation would be what he had feared: William had been more attracted to Lindsey.

Xander adjusted his tie for the fifth time. He had received an invitation for a charity banquet for the animal shelters. It didn't say who was sponsoring it but they were inviting everyone who had donated food and money to the shelter. After Xander bought Sparky he realized that the shelter could use a little more of everything so he would put a little part of his paycheck aside and donate.

With a sigh he decided he should just stop fiddling and go. He'd never been to a banquet before and was nervous he would stand out. Didn't rich snotty people go to these things for publicity? Hopefully he didn't make himself look like a fool. He picked up his car keys.

Sparky stretched his muscles; he had just woken up from a nap. He looked at Xander with a tilt of the head. It was obvious that Xander was still upset and missed William. He did too. Walking over, he licked Xander's hand, wishing somehow that he could help.

"I'm fine," Xander said reassuring him. "Everything is fine." If only he believed that himself.

William hated wearing ties. Why did banquets have to be so formal? Couldn't they just be casual? Who liked dressing up? It was his own fault; when he set this up it wasn't like he said casual but he didn't say formal either so the invitations coordinator decided formal it was. Where there was no way he was going to wear a tux like the rest of these schmucks that had shown up, obviously uncomfortable.

So here he stood greeting everyone wearing a green striped suit, a light pink button down completing it with a darker pink tie with grey polka dots. He needed to stand out didn't he? He was the one who put the whole thing together after all!

"Miss Calendar how nice to see you again," William greeted. He took hold of her right hand and placed a gentle kiss on it. She was a pushover and the slightest bit of flirting would make the cheque that much bigger. "You're looking as beautiful as ever."

Jenny Calendar giggled. "You're just saying that!"

"Of course not!" William said, insulted. "If I wasn't gay you'd be my first choice you know. Steal you way from that husband of yours."

Jenny lightly slapped him on the chest knowing it was a complete lie but that wouldn't stop her from adding a few more zeroes to her donation. Her husband had plenty of money he wouldn't even notice. "I think my husband would have a problem with that, William."

"You know I had to try," William grinned. "I hope you have a wonderful time." He watched as she walked off and mingled with the other guests. It looked like that was it so he closed the door. Time for his speech.

Xander was running late. Traffic had been hell. But what had he been expecting on a Friday night in downtown LA? He jumped out of his truck slammed the door shut and rushed into the building. The door was already closed. Should he still go in? Was he late, late or fashionably late? How the hell was he supposed to know what fashionably late was? With a deep breath he squared his shoulders and opened the door.

Thankfully, no one seemed to notice him. Everyone's attention was toward a podium at the front of the room. A man in a horribly ugly suit in Xander's opinion was speaking. He walked closer and realized it was William. What the hell was he doing there?

"Hello, my name is William Pratt and I've invited you here tonight to talk to you about the increase of abandoned and abused animals. Los Angeles has multiple animal shelters but they are unable to produce all the help these stranded animals need. I never really thought about it until I met this extraordinary man a few months back. After that I decided to do some work of my own and realized how badly these animals have been neglected by us all. Sure some of us give a few tins of food a couple times a year, but we have the money that can really help these creatures. Regular checkups, medicines to help fight infections, making sure they have food every day. Helping the good people who run these organizations bring home a little money to their families and hire more people who will be able to spend more than just a few minutes a day with each animal."

Xander's mouth dropped open. William put this together because of him?

"These animals never asked to be abandoned or abused. All they want is to love and be loved. I think we all can take a page from everyone who has donated their time and efforts into helping them. To the people who have adopted these animals to finally give them a proper home and family. So today I am asking you to look deep within and ask yourselves 'Can I really ignore this anymore?' I hope your answer is no."

As he spoke a projector lit up and showed pictures of various animals. Dogs, cats, even rabbits. Some had physical scars while others had mental ones, ones that no one would ever see.

"If you would like to make a donation today the wonderful people who run the multiple shelters are here today and ready to have you help them. I think they all deserve a round of applause," William said and was the first to clap.

The entire room erupted into applauded, Xander being one of them. Had William been the one to invite Xander?

"Thank you," William said with a bright smile. "I hope you enjoy the rest of the evening." He walked off the stage. A small band began to play. William definitely thought of everything for this shindig. Multiple people went up to him telling how much they loved his speech and that they were definitely going to be making a contribution.

Xander had no idea what to do. Should he go and say hi? What if William hadn't invited him and would be upset for him even being there? Maybe a quick exit would be best. Taking several steps backwards he bumped into some of the other guests. "Whoops! Sorry. Sorry about that."

William turned his head. That sounded like….no it couldn't have been. He was about to turn back to David Nabbit, a software engineer who made his first millions developing software that allowed blind people be able to surf the internet. He was also big on donating to various causes. William couldn't stop himself though he had to find out if it was Xander or if maybe he was just going crazy. "David, please excuse me for just one moment," William said and departed, leaving David confused by the sudden departure.

Looking around William couldn't spot 'Xander'. Was he seeing things? "Excuse me did you see a man hazel eyes, brown hair about yay high?"

"Why yes I did. He ran right out of here as if his life depended on it," Mrs. Rosenberg answered pointing towards the doors.

William raced out reminding himself to thank Mrs. Rosenberg after. He spotted Xander's beat up truck easily enough. "Xander! Xander, wait a bloody minute!"

"Shit," Xander cursed. So close. He turned around and smiled. "Hey, Will. What a coincidence seeing you here. I was just leaving."

"Xander," William let out a breath. "You look… good."

"You too… well not the suit," Xander said wrinkling up his nose.

William laughed. "I don't know, I kind of like it. I stick out don't I?"

"You always stuck out," Xander said. He crossed his arms and then dropped them to his side. "I should get going. Sparky still hates being alone you know."

"How is Sparky?" William asked curiously.

"Sparky's…Sparky," Xander replied. "It was nice seeing you, William."

William grabbed Xander's arm, stopping him from getting into his truck. Stopping Xander from leaving him. "I've missed you," he said in a whisper.

"Yeah?" Xander asked. "I don't remember you ever trying to contact me."

"Do you miss me?" William asked, ignoring Xander's statement.

Xander's hands turned into fists. How could William even ask him that? "You know I do."

"Then let's start over," William said. "What were the chances that you would show up at my banquet?"

"Start over?" Xander asked. "I'm not playing second fiddle to that fucking lawyer."

Blue eyes squinted with confusion. "Second fiddle? What the blazes are you talking about, pet?"

A shudder ran down Xander's back. He'd missed that nickname. "You made it clear that it was Lindsey you wanted."

"And when exactly did I decide that?" William asked.

"When did…" Xander started at him in astonishment. "When you ended the fucking game when you realized what a douchebag Lindsey was!" he shouted.

"It wasn't a game," William said. "Do you truly believe I could have picked someone like Lindsey over you?"

Xander narrowed his eyes. "You did when you kicked me out. I should have listened to Jesse. It had been a bad idea."

"You stupid sod," William said. "That had nothing to do with you. Lindsey was supposed to be there looking for love and all he saw was my money."

"I didn't," Xander replied.

William placed a hand on Xander's cheek. "No, you didn't. I'm sorry I hurt you. That was never my intention but I had to end it. I had to forget about all of it. Just move on."

"And how did that work for you?" Xander asked. "I can tell you I haven't."

"It's been hell," William confessed. "All I bloody do is work on my book. That and plan this." He waved toward the building.

Xander looked back toward the building. All those people in there making donations to help animals like Sparky. "Why did you do this?"

"Because it was the right thing to do," William replied. "Before you and Sparky came along I never thought much of it." He shrugged. "I'm sorry, Xan."

"I am too," Xander replied. "It's not all your fault. I should have fought but I thought it was Lindsey you wanted."

William shook his head. "It would never have been Lindsey. But you… I knew from the first night I laid eyes on you that you were the one."

Xander stepped in closer. "Sparky's missed you."

"I've missed him too," William said. "Missed you more though," he mumbled and kissed Xander.

There was no stopping. Xander kissed him back. Finally he pulled away. "So does that mean I win?"

"You win," William confirmed.

"Does that mean we can go home now?" Xander asked.

William smiled. Home. "Buffy and Liam will be happy to see you. Especially Buffy."


	27. Chapter 27

Title: Million Dollar Bachelor 27/Epilogue  
>Author: Forsaken2003<br>Pairing: William/Xander, William/Lindsey, William/Gunn  
>Rating: R<br>Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
>Comments: Always welcomed!<br>Summary: William Pratt is a successful author of books about adventures of a vampire named Spike. He has decided that he needs something more in his life so he has decided to invite three strangers into his home hoping to find the person he has been looking for.  
>WarningsSpoilers: Human Verse and a rip off of reality show The Bachelor  
>Beta'd by: Whichclothes<p>

**Part Twenty-Seven **

Buffy decided the house needed a good cleaning and since William was out for the night it would be the perfect time. She loved him but he always got in the way. Of course she took charge and ordered Liam to clean the bathrooms. She knew she'd pay for it. While she was washing the floors she heard the door open. That better not be Liam trying to sneak out!

"Hello?" Buffy called. She jumped when she saw William. "William! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Buffy crossed her arms while scolding him. "What are you doing home so early from your own banquet?"

"Sorry, ducks," William said looking chastened. "Something came up."

Buffy looked at him. "Please tell me you did not think of something new for that book of yours. You need to get out of this house every so often you know!"

"I brought you a present, but if you don't want it," William said and turned mostly to hide his smirk. Three…two…one.

"Wait!" Buffy yelled. "What kind of present?"

William turned back around. "Come on in!"

Sparky rushed in, his leash dragging behind him. He stopped to sniff everything.

"William…" Buffy stared at Sparky. "Please tell me you didn't steal Xander's dog."

"William may be the sexiest man alive but I'd take him down in a heartbeat over Sparky," Xander said strolling in to stand beside William.

Buffy squealed so loud that it made Sparky crawl under the table and attempt to cover his ears.

Liam rushed down. "What's wrong?" He ended up slamming into Xander. "Xander!"

"Hey!" Xander said grabbing onto him to stop him from teetering over. "How's it going?"

"All right…you?" Liam asked, looking from Xander to William to Buffy who just shrugged at him.

"I'm great," Xander said with a smile.

Buffy put her hands on her hips. "What's going on here? How did this happen?"

"Xander was at the banquet tonight," William told them.

"So you two are together?" Liam asked, making sure he understood what was going on.

William smiled for the first time in months. "Yes."

"We both decided that we were idiots," Xander said.

"I told you that!" Buffy huffed.

Xander and William went over to her and each gave her a peck on the cheeks. "We will never doubt you again."

"I expect to have that in writing," Buffy said. "Have you guys told each other yet?"

"Told each other what?" Xander asked

"Buffy…" Liam warned. Why couldn't that girl just mind her own business?

Buffy ignored him of course. "That you love each other! You've both confessed it to me. I think it's time you confessed it to one another. Don't you?"

"What I think is that it's time for bed," William said bypassing her question. "Should we take Sparky out one last time for the night?"

Xander frowned that William ignored Buffy's question. "Yeah."

"So Xander is staying the night?" Buffy asked ,pushing further.

"Yes, and get your head out of the gutter," William ordered her. "Why don't you two go home? We'll see you in the morning."

Liam put his hand over Buffy's mouth to stop any more questions. "We can finish up in the morning. Good night." And he had to literally drag her out of the house.

Sparky was already at the door waiting for them. William opened the door and Sparky dashed out and headed for his tree.

"So you told Buffy you loved me?" Xander asked as he watched Sparky run around the tree trying to find the exact right spot to do his business.

"Not in so many words," William said looking as Xander has he watched Sparky. "You told her you loved me?"

Sparky squatted and it was time to give him some privacy. "Yeah."

"I never expected to fall so fast. The moment I saw you though, I couldn't help it," William admitted. "Didn't think I'd ever get the chance to tell you, but yeah I do love you."

"I'm going to sound so gay right now but after the last few months of hell I don't really care. Never believed in love at first sight, I thought it was just fairytale crap for little girls. I only knew you for a few days but the moment I laid eyes on you I knew I loved you," Xander declared.

"Would you kiss already?" Buffy yelled in frustration. She somehow she had managed to get away from Liam. No doubt he'd be walking funny for the next few days.

William smiled. "Want to do as the girl says?"

"Sounds like the best fucking idea I've ever heard," Xander said. He pulled William flush against him. After a few minutes of kissing they pulled away. "You know Sparky is sleeping in our room right?"

"Fine by me, luv," William said.

Sparky bounded over to them when he heard his name.

"Looks like we're home," Xander told Sparky.

Sparky barked in agreement. He just hoped they went to pick up all of his toys.


	28. Chapter 28

Title: Million Dollar Bachelor Epilogue  
>Author: Forsaken2003<br>Pairing: William/Xander, William/Lindsey, William/Gunn  
>Rating: R<br>Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
>Comments: Always welcomed!<br>Summary: William Pratt is a successful author of books about adventures of a vampire named Spike. He has decided that he needs something more in his life so he has decided to invite three strangers into his home hoping to find the person he has been looking for.  
>WarningsSpoilers: Human Verse and a rip off of reality show The Bachelor  
>Beta'd by: Whichclothes<p>

**Epilogue**

**One year later:**

The party was a hit. _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ became an instant hit. A strong-willed girl with super powers who keeps a small town safe from vampire and demons alike all the while trying to have a social life with her friends who also help her keep the demon population down and who dating a souled vampire who is looking for redemption for himself. What was not to like about it?

Spike was of course still in it. He and Drusilla ended up in the same town for two reasons. The most important reason was to find a cure for Drusilla. The second was for Spike to bag himself a third slayer. He soon discovered that she was different from the others. With friends at her side Buffy could face anything that was thrown at her.

"William, my boy!" Rupert Giles came over. "How in the world did you come up with such a unique idea?"

"I had a few friends who helped me," William confessed.

Rupert smiled at that. Friends were always a wonderful inspiration. "I'm glad to hear that," he said. "Now how are you and Xander doing?"

It was William's turn to smile. "Great. I'm happier than I ever was. He is an amazing man."

"And to think people thought you were crazy for that little stunt."

"William is crazy but that's one of the things I love about him," Xander interrupted. He held out a glass of champagne for William. "Everyone is talking about how amazing the book is."

Rupert watched as Xander wrapped his arm around William's waist. Xander had definitely been a good influence on him. "Of course they are my dear boy! There are rumors about wanting to make them into movies."

Xander jaw dropped. "Movies?"

William chuckled at Xander's reaction. "It's nothing new, luv. Lots of books get turned into movies."

"But it's _your_ books, Will! That is amazing!" Xander kissed William on the cheek. "I'm proud of you."

"You're my inspiration, Xan. I couldn't have made this last book as big of success as it is if it wasn't for you," William told him.

Rupert excused himself. They didn't need him there hovering around.

"It was all you baby," Xander whispered. "I'm just the cheerleader… male cheerleader," he corrected himself. "Where's Buffy and Liam?"

William grinned. "Buffy is enjoying the limelight." He pointed over to Buffy who was being asked questions about the book and the fact that the lead character was strongly based off of her.

"That was really cool you know," Xander said.

"Who would have been a better person to have as a bossy, strong-willed heroine?" William asked with a chuckle.

Xander grinned. William was right. "So now that the book is out what's next?"

"I figured since this book has become such a success I think a book tour would be in order," William confirmed.

"A book tour?" Xander asked with confusion. "You mean traveling all over the country signing books and reading chapters in book stores and stuff?"

"Yes. I've never done one before I think it would be an interesting experience for us," William said with a smile.

Xander looked even more confused. "Us?"

"I would like you to come with me, luv. What do you say?" William asked, looking hopeful. A book tour would be a huge step in his career but he didn't want to leave Xander for what could possibly be months.

"I think I'll have to tell my boss I am on sabbatical," Xander said with a sigh of relief. The thought of William leaving him and Sparky behind was like a donkey kicking him in the gut. "I've got at least a month worth of vacation time stored up. Plus I never did get to travel across America and who better to do that with then you?"

William beamed at Xander's answer. "I'll have Rupert set it all up. I figure driving would be best, I don't see Sparky doing too well in a kennel and traveling alone by plane."

"You are the sweetest, you know," Xander said.

"Well, Sparky has me wrapped around his paw now and I'd hate to have him feel as if we didn't want him around." He was rewarded with a kiss for that. William loved making Xander happy.

Xander took a sip of his champagne. He thought back to the last year of his life. It had changed so much but at the same time it hadn't. He still had his job that he loved. There was no way he was going to live off of William's money, though it was nice when William showered him with gifts but it was give and take.

The only thing he would change if he could was the three months they had lost but that was the past and there was nothing that could be done about that. All they could do was live in the now and Xander was happy with his life. And he couldn't wait to get out on the road with his family to see what kind of adventures they would find on the way.

The End

Note: I left it open for a sequel though there is no sequel in process right now. Hopefully in the New Year! =)


End file.
